Misguided Imprint
by bexie25
Summary: Bella's trapped in a one-sided imprint. Scared for her life, she saves herself by staying in a life she does not want until she runs away. Then she meets mateless vampire Edward, with whom she forms an irrevocable bond. But the Quileutes have a long, unforgiving memory, and the hidden agenda of one party is discovered that threatens to undermine everything Edward & Bella know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So, here's the first chapter of my latest endeavour. :) I am so excited to be sharing this with you. It's an idea that has been plaguing me for a while, but it wasn't until I combined two of my ideas that it really took shape. **

**I already have the first four chapters completely written and off with the lovely Dawning Juliet to be beta'd. I've also started the fifth. She's completely amazing, and you should all check her out; she has a story of her own. ;)**

**So, this story's chapters will be 3000 words each - or thereabouts - and it will update once a week on Fridays (which is today).**

**I'm Aussie though, so don't find it weird if you get the chapters every Thursday instead. ;)**

**I've made a banner, which you can find here: s1108 dot photobucket dot com/user/bexie25/media/Banners%20for%20Stories/101 66_408715822577545_1002769657_n_zps32322796 dot jpg dot html?sort=3&o=0 or on my facebook group in the 'banners' album, as those ladies know. If you are new to my work and would like to join the group - for sneak peeks, discussion, etc. - then by all means, please do! The group is called Bexie25 Fanfics, and it's link is here: facebook dot com/groups/327932867322639/**

**Well, considering I've made you all wait long enough - specifically, the present members of my FF group, I don't think I'll be cruel and make you wait longer. With nothing to lose, here's the first chapter of Misguided Imprint!**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Before I'd even made it off the porch steps, I was running.

I was running so fast, and the torrential rain was making things harder. The raindrops that streaked down my face melded with the tears 'til you couldn't tell which was which. My clothes were already soaked through after maybe ten seconds—that was how crazy the rain was. I could barely see a mere yard before me as I ran away from the goddamn house that had been my home for two years.

I ignored the shouts of a man that had sold me a lie for the entire time.

I'd always known that something wasn't quite right, that Jacob was much more invested in the relationship, and that I felt completely trapped. But, of course, when you had a manipulative, conniving bastard for a boyfriend—oh, sorry, _imprint_—there wasn't exactly a lot you can do.

Especially when your own fucking father also approved of the match; his daughter and his best friend's son … who wouldn't be happy, huh?

"Bella!" Jacob yelled from behind, the rain thankfully drowning his voice out to the degree where it sounded like a mere whisper. "Bells, baby, please, wait! Talk to me!"

"I can't, Jacob!" I shouted back. "I told you… I can't… I don't… I don't belong here! This isn't… I just don't belong here! Leave me be!"

With that, I pushed myself even faster, ignoring the pain in my calves as I ran away from everything I'd ever known.

Eventually, the yells of my name and "wait" and "talk to me" drowned out, and I gradually slowed with exhaustion. I panted, hands braced on my knees as I steadied my breathing.

But as I did that, the pain of the lie I'd been living for the past two years overcame me again, and I sagged against the tree, eventually giving way to exhaustion and falling asleep.

~O~

The sun in my eyes made me groan and wake. I opened my eyes, squinting at the glare of what seemed to be the midday sun; I sat up, groaning again as I realized where I was.

In the forest.

In a very muddy forest.

And then I heard something.

Just a rustling of trees or something, but it … it set me on edge. My heart leaped into my throat, pounding achingly hard in my chest as I started, flinching as I turned to stare into the bushes. I was worried it might be Sam or one of the boys; they were always around here.

I was surprised to, in fact, be met with two golden-colored eyes. I frowned and swallowed, slowly and ever so carefully maneuvering to a standing position. I was still frowning as I took a cautious step forward.

Something welled in my chest when I did that, and I gasped, my hand lifting slowly to press over my heart.

"What the—" I whispered to myself, swallowing thickly. "H-hello?"

And then the golden eyes were closer, the face they were set in—along with the rest of the body—coming out from behind the bushes.

I gasped.

It was a man, and he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

There was just something about him… the look in his eyes… the paleness of his face…

I went to scream when the nature of this man and his… kind… hit me. My mouth fell open and yet, nothing but air came out.

I was merely… stunned. I was just standing here like a pathetic idiot, staring at this gorgeous creature with golden eyes and bronze hair in wonder.

I was fucking stupefied.

More than that I felt… safe? Loved?

I swallowed.

That feeling in my chest surged again and I gasped, rubbing my chest over my heart now. It was... it was like there was something tying me to this man, and I could not look away or run away. _I didn't want to._

_So confused._

The golden-eyed man became panicked and he walked toward me. But instead of flinching and jumping back, I did nothing. I was completely calm as I stared up at this man, waiting for him to do something.

And then he did. He reached me, stopped, arms outstretched, open in an invitation.

And I could not help but just step forward into his embrace.

It was cold, hard and perfect. Where our skin touched, electric shocks sparked, and we gasped, jumping back a little. But then the man purred quietly and I stared into his eyes again, calming down and leaning back into him again.

"Hush, little one," he whispered, his voice sounding like sweet velvet and honey. "Everything is all right. I won't harm you. You are safe now, everything is fine. I swear."

I swallowed. I believed him, but I was so darn confused.

"I…" I started, but I still couldn't speak.

He hushed me again, running his nose along the length of mine. He opened his mouth, and his breath washed over my face as he spoke again. "Hush, little love. You are safe, I promise. You are safe. Everything will be okay. Trust me." He leaned back then, looking down at me before he frowned. "Before we discuss any of this, I believe we need to get you showered and warm. You must be so cold… and I certainly would not be helping things," he muttered at the end.

And then he picked me up in his arms, and I settled into them before he turned around and sped off. I kept my eyes closed, my head leaning against his chest—no heartbeat, of course; such was the way of the anatomy of a vampire—feeling oddly content.

I was sure there was some sort of mystical connection here. Something … I just didn't know what. I only knew that it was different than what I felt with Jacob. It was comfortable, real, not forced, and … right.

It felt right.

I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that I was where I belonged. I was where I needed to be.

The wind was strong, but the "ride"— for lack of a better word—was smooth. The wind was my only indication that we were actually moving, and so, as it slowed, I just as slowly opened my eyes.

Right in front was a large three-story house. It was obvious we were at the back of it, as the entire wall was made off glass, and there seemed to be no doors. I peered closer and realized that some of the windows were open.

And then, we were jumping through one into a nice little room. The first thing I noticed was the opulence of all the furniture, the second the lack of a bed.

_Well, I guess vampires don't sleep._

"Come on," the man whispered, and I immediately realized that I didn't know his name.

So I turned to him. "What's your name?" I asked. God, he was so beautiful. His features were defined, angled, but still somehow very nice. He was easily the best-looking man on earth. With his bronze disarray of hair, golden eyes that made me melt into a pile of goo, and general fit physique, he was utterly perfect.

_Too good to be true._

He swallowed. "Edward. My name is Edward Cullen. And yours?"

"Bells," I said automatically before I frowned. Jacob called me that; I didn't even like it. I cleared my throat. "Uh, Bella… Isabella, but I prefer Bella. Bella Swan."

He smiled down at me, and took my hand in his before he lifted it to his mouth. My breath stuttered, my heart skipping a beat as he pressed his lips to the back of my hand before he intertwined our fingers and led me to a door in the same room, which opened to an en-suite.

I think my jaw shattered it hit the ground so fast and hard. The room was seriously _nice_, better than anything I'd ever had the pleasure of being in. The floor was white and chocolate brown marble, the shower, the bathtub-spa, the bathroom sink counter and the toilet, all complimenting it. It was clearly decorated by a woman; the chocolate brown and white towels that decorated both the floor and the wall clearly coordinated by someone with really good style.

I was hoping it was perhaps a sister ... if vampires have sisters.

"This is really…" I trailed off, unable to find quite the right words.

"Is it all right?" Edward asked quietly, nervously, just a few centimeters behind me. "I… I can always take you to one of the other bathrooms. My sister designed this one for me, and since I've always been alone and wasn't expecting any company that would require the functioning use of a bathroom, I was ill-equipped. I wasn't expecting you." The tone of his voice—awe and … and love?—told me there was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite; not yet.

"No!" I interjected. "It's very nice. Really. It's… it's lovely, Edward. I love it. I'm just not used to this level of … sophistication and class."

"Really?" Edward asked timidly. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and turned around. "Yes! Really, it's just a shock; I've never been treated to something like this. For the past two years, I lived in a hut on the rez."

He frowned. "What on earth were you doing there?" Panic was evident in his voice.

"Uh… well, you see," I struggled to find the right words. I blew out a breath. "Would I be able to tell you all of this after a shower? It's a rather long story."

"Oh, yes, of course," Edward said, nodding to himself. "I, uh… I shall just be right outside. Please do not hesitate if you need something, and don't worry; I have excellent hearing so you won't have to speak loudly to get my attention."

I smiled and laughed. "Oh, I know!"

Edward frowned again and I recovered myself. "That's part of what I'm going to explain later," I reassured him, and he nodded once more before he walked to the door.

Just before he walked through and closed the door, he turned. "Uh, there is a towel there for you to use, and soap in the shower. I'm afraid there's no shampoo or conditioner—"

"That's fine," I interrupted him with a large smile. "I can get some of that later." It was a moment before I realized what I'd just said. "I— I mean, that is, if you want me to stay."

He beamed. "Of course I would like for you to stay. I'd love you to." His smile dimmed a little. "And that, too, needs to be part of what we discuss after your shower," he added more seriously.

I swallowed, nodding. "Okay. Right. Yes. Shower now, talk later." I laughed nervously.

He was nodding, standing somewhat rigid. "Yes, well, I will just be, uh—" And then he spun on his heel and walked out the door, quickly but quietly closing the door behind him.

I stood there for a moment before I sort of jumped out of my stupor. I quickly got undressed, shivering when I was fully naked. I hadn't realized just how cold it was until now, and I had to admit that my teeth were darn near chattering. I rushed over to the shower and turned on the hot water, waiting impatiently as it warmed up—to my extreme pleasure it took mere seconds instead of minutes like it had on the rez—before I turned on the cold. Once the water was perfect, I jumped in.

Immediately sighing as the heat encased my body, warming me up very quickly, I cleared my head of all the nagging thoughts I was having. It was somewhat habitual to do this; the shower was literally the only time I was alone on the reservation. It was where I could just let myself fly away into a land where my relationship did not give me that sort of trapped feeling that it did.

Now, all those feelings were gone. Now, I was … well, I was free. I wasn't trapped in some weird, too intense relationship that was nearly completely one-sided and, quite honestly, uncomfortable and kind of scary. Now, there was a completely different reason for why I was doing this.

I was trying to keep Edward out of my thoughts so I could just have a nice, relaxing shower, and not embarrass myself by doing something stupid.

Jacob had often muttered after he'd come back from patrols or something about the hearing range of vampires and how annoying it was. For the first time ever, I was feeling his pain.

I snorted at the irony. That was perhaps the only thing that we had ever felt the same about.

I stayed in the shower until the water started getting cold. I shut it off then and stepped out, hissing a little when the cold air hit my body from all angles. I ran over to the wall, but unfortunately like the klutz I was, my foot slipped and I ended up on my ass, head hitting the floor.

And immediately after that, Edward flew through the door, frantic. "Bella? Bella, are you—" He stopped when his eyes landed on my naked form, and I yelped, my hands slapping against my skin as I tried to cover myself.

"Edward," I squeaked. "Uh… I am fine. I just… uh… I do that a lot."

"What?" he asked. "Give people heart attacks?"

I laughed but stopped abruptly when I realized that his dark eyes were glued to my form still, and that certain parts were jiggling from the force of my laughs; certain parts that were also not quite covered given their size compared to the size of my hand. I made the mistake of glancing down at his pants, and blushed at the noticeable bulge. _Oh_. I blushed and looked back up at his face, deeming that somewhat safe at least. "Uh, no, actually," I tried to say normally. "I meant the slipping part. I'm very clumsy."

"Ah," Edward replied, nodding. "Clumsy… how clumsy are we talking? Occasional slip if a banana peel is in the way or the floor is very wet?"

I shook my head. "More like the air is my enemy kind of clumsy."

"Oh, dear," he said. "However do you manage?"

My lips twitched. "Not quite sure."

"Yes, well," he said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "I suppose I should wait for you outside then." He turned to leave, but I called him to a halt.

"Wait, Edward, I…" My mind boggled as I tried to find an acceptable reason to get him to stop other than the sheer desire to have him so close. "I don't have any clothes to wear. I-I mean, my clothes are wet and dirty, and I didn't bring anything with me, so…"

"That's quite fine," Edward said quickly, nodding. "I am sure I will be able to find you something." And then he was gone. Like… poof, gone. I shrugged.

"Okay," I said, nodding as I sat there for a moment before I jumped up off the floor. Slowly, and with more caution this time, I walked the rest of the way to the towel rack and quickly grabbed the chocolate colored one, hastily drying my arms and legs, then my front before I wrapped it around me. I then got another towel, slightly larger, and laid it on the ground. After all, I wasn't exactly sure if vampires could slip or not, and I didn't want to take any chances.

Hesitantly, I reached out and grabbed the door handle. Slowly, I pushed it down and then pulled the door open, quickly sticking my head out to see if Edward was in the room. He wasn't, so I quickly opened the door the rest of the way then walked casually over to the bed. I sat down and waited.

Edward came through the door not two seconds later, carrying some grey sweatpants and a tank shirt. I smiled up at him as he held them out for me, quickly grabbing them before I turned back to go into the bathroom and change.

A few minutes later, I was fully clothed, but I didn't want to go back in there yet. I was still a little worried because I knew that we were supposed to have this big talk about what had just happened and I was worried about how he'd react to some of the things I had to say. Not the least of which being that despite whatever connection we seemed to have—a connection he also seemed to understand—I was the imprint of his natural enemy.

When it came down to it, I didn't really think it made a difference how I felt about Jacob. Jacob Black had imprinted on me, some love-at-first-sight bullshit, and now apparently we're stuck with each other. Then there was the sex; much more animalistic and rough than what I'd been under the impression it would have been, but then again… we were together for the sole purpose of making strong little cubs for the Quileute tribe so they could kill off all the vampires that came through or close to their territory.

That thought made a piercing pain burn in my chest, and I grunted, hunching over as my hand clawed at my heart. "Shit," I whispered hoarsely. And then I freaked out. The thought of the Quileute's killing vampires led to them killing Edward, especially when they found out what had happened. The pack was so fucking twisted that they would think that Edward had put some sort of spell on me and was holding me captive.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice bursting through my reverie and bringing me back to the present. I gasped, swallowed, and spun around to look at him. However, unfortunately, the combination of wet floors, bare feet, and general klutzy me meant that I was suddenly slamming into the ground face first.

Only I wasn't, because I was stopped, held back, when my face was just a few centimeters off the ground. I was still for a moment before I looked up over my shoulder and saw Edward standing right over me, and then when I looked down at my waist, I realized his stony, cold arm had wrapped around my it. It was miracle my head hadn't bashed against the marble anyway.

"Thanks," I breathed, and he sighed, pulling me back up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't let you out of my sight… or my arms," he mumbled. "You were right. You really are quite the klutz."

I chuckled. "Even that is putting it mildly. I am perfectly able to trip over air while walking on a flat, stable surface."

He smirked down at me and nodded once. "Duly noted."

We looked at each other for a few moments before I sighed. Edward immediately frowned, and before he could ask the "what?" that was written all over his face, I spoke.

"I think we should have that talk now… wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

**I know. Chapter one and I'm already being a cliffy-bitch. There's a reason people call me the Cliffy Queen, LOL. ;)**

**Anyways. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go. See you next Friday, in one week exactly... well, perhaps not exactly; I plan to update earlier in the day. ;)**

**If you want any info concerning this story, the banner, updating schedule, my FF group where you can find teasers and discussions, etc. then all that is answered in the AN up the top. :D**

**Thank you and goodnight...**

**Please review...**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... wow. Ok. So, uh, thanks for the uh-maze-ing response to this story. Never before have I received so many reviews for the first chapter - or any chapter - of a story.**

**Just a few things to discuss... **

**A number of you were a bit concerned/grossed out that she'd had sex with Jacob. Believe me, just the thought is nauseating for me as well, but for the purpose of this story, it had to happen. (NO, she is NOT pregnant to him. You will never find that shit in my stories, I'll tell you now.) As for Edward... well, we'll find out. ;)**

**A number of things in this story have been changed, starting with Bella and Edward's ages. That is another reason for the whole sex thing. She isn't seventeen and she's (apparently) his imprint. You will also see in this chapter why she was willing to stay, why she did not say that she wasn't his imprint and well, why she would go along with what he did and said...**

**I think that's all I have to say. Once again, thanks to the marvelous Dawning Juliet for beta'ing this story, and some of my others. **

**See you down below... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He sighed as well and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Edward took my hand and led me slowly over to the couch in his room. When we sat down, it was a little awkward at first, as we were sitting side by side, but when I shifted so my feet were tucked up under me and I was facing him, it was a little better.

Edward was looking down at his lap and seemed to be having a little trouble with something. He was frowning, and when I looked down at his hands, he was wringing them like he was nervous. It seemed terrible out of place for a vampire, but I made no comment; I was feeling the same.

"Edward, I…" I started, trailing off when his head slowly lifted and his eyes connected with mine. His brow was furrowed, and there was a film of frustration and trouble in his eyes. I frowned and reached for his hand automatically; he smiled and placed his in mine, and I played with the fingers, still looking into his eyes. Finally, I managed to speak. "I think I should start."

We stared at me for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, that would probably be for the best," he sighed.

"Um, well, my name is Bella Swan," I started lamely, snorting and shaking my head. "But you already knew that. I was born here in Forks in 1993, to my father, Charlie Swan, the chief of police, and my mom, Renée Dwyer. They were eighteen at the time. Shortly after my birth, they separated, and my mother took me down to Florida with her. We moved around a little 'til we settled in Phoenix, Arizona, and when I was sixteen, she met her now-husband Phil Dwyer. They married when I was just seventeen, and I moved up here a few months later. Phil's a baseball player, though he's strictly minor league, and they move around a lot. Mom misses him when he's on the road, and I didn't want to make her choose, so I decided to remove myself from the equation."

I looked down at my lap. "So I moved up here to live with my father. My Dad is friends with the Blacks, and Billy's son, Jacob, is a year younger than me. He came over a few times, and it was clear that he took an interest to me… one that I did not return," _and one I still don't return, _I thought to myself. "Anyway, when I was eighteen, Jacob came over one time and he looked … different, I guess. His hair was cut short, he was a little bulkier, taller."

Edward became still as stone, and I looked up at him, alarmed. He smiled at me tensely and waved me on. Hesitantly, I did as he asked. "Well, he looked at me and then that was it. For him, anyway. He came over to me, kissed me, and told me I was his. I thought he was just being funny, and once I found out he was not, I was a little panicky. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't; he was concerned about me and upset with himself. He asked to come in so he could explain what was going on, and I let him."

I took a deep breath. This part was going to be harder. Edward was already tense as it was, and I knew that what I had to tell him was just going to make it worse. "Have you heard of the term 'imprint'?" I asked softly.

Edward looked up at me and frowned, taking a deep breath before he nodded. "Yes, I have heard of it, but I'm not quite sure I understand it completely. The wolves are very guarded."

I nodded, 'cause that was damn true. "Well, basically, a wolf imprints on someone who would be ideal for procreation—mostly, to make a stronger next generation of pack members. The people involved are supposed to fall in love at first sight—"

"Supposed to?" Edward asked.

I swallowed. "It doesn't always happen that way." He nodded slowly before motioning for me to continue. "Anyway, uh… so, Jacob said that I was his. His imprint, that is." I peeked up again, and my heart tightened at the pain on Edward's face.

"And are you?" he grunted, looking down. "Are you his imprint?"

I sighed. "It's completely one sided, but Jacob doesn't know that. If he did…" I trailed off, letting the unsaid speak for itself.

Edward hissed. "He would hurt you?" He gripped my hands in his, tightly, but very gently, reminding me of this intricate connection we seemed to have formed in such a short time. I knew in my heart of hearts that I was safe here, that Edward could never hurt me. I also felt as if I belonged, which was a first for me.

"The wolves are very strong," I whispered, avoiding the question narrowly and skirting around the edges. "And the rejection of an imprint is the worst thing that can happen; it makes a werewolf vulnerable and angry. It happened once…" I trailed off again, thinking about Sam and Emily.

"And what happened?" Edward prodded urgently.

"Sam Uley, the pack leader," I started, and Edward nodded urgently. "Well, before he phased for the first time, he had a girlfriend, Leah Clearwater, and when he phased, he was unable to tell anyone about it, even her. It was also at that time that Leah's cousin, Emily, was visiting. Suffice to say, mayhem ensued; Sam imprinted, betraying Leah and leaving her heartbroken."

I swallowed. Even now, away from the reservation and away from Jacob, I was terrified of this. "Sam and Emily were alone one day. They were fighting because while Emily knew everything, she didn't want it; she didn't want to hurt her cousin like that. When she said that she would be leaving, and that he was to stay away, Sam lost it. He phased too close to Emily, and…" I trailed off as Emily's face now came to mind. When I spoke again, after swallowing thickly, my voice was barely above a whisper. "Well, now she has the scars to warn off any of the other imprints from doing the same. Sam feels terrible, of course."

Edward was nearly vibrating where he sat. He was staring at me, wide-eyed, gripping my hands, and seemed utterly terrified. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

I frowned. "Edward?" I whispered, shuffling closer. There was no response. "Edward," I repeated louder, hesitantly lifting my hands to his face. As soon as my hands cupped his jaw, a purring sound erupted from his chest, and he leaned forward, leaning his forehead against mine, his eyes clenched closed.

"Continue," he bit out. "Please. What happened after Jacob told you this?"

I swallowed. "Well, my father came home. He immediately found us on the couch, Jacob staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and he gave us his blessing. Practically forced me into Jacob's arms, and after a 'take care of my baby girl,' I was suddenly moving into Jacob and Billy's house. I haven't talked to my father since."

"Why's that?" Edward asked, frowning.

"I chose not to," I told him bluntly. He relaxed slightly, but still frowned. I sighed. "I tried to tell him I didn't want this, but he wouldn't listen, he just kept pushing. He wasn't being the father I needed and wanted him to be."

He nodded.

"Um, so, yeah," I said with a nod. "That's pretty much it."

"Why were you in the forest?" Edward asked me.

I sighed. "I never felt like I belonged with Jacob, or the tribe. I felt trapped. Everything was wrong, just so wrong about it all. I didn't feel as if I was his soul mate or whatever, just like some ... thing that he kept in his possession because he needs children for the tribe. And Jacob doesn't exactly scream 'doting boyfriend,' because he isn't. He's possessive and domineering, and at the best of times, downright scary."

I was silent for a few moments as I tried to remember the exact reason why I had left. "I…I don't think there was a reason for my leaving as such. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of feeling like some possession, as if I was trapped. I wanted to be free."

"So you left?" Edward concluded for me in a whisper.

I nodded and swallowed, looking down. "So I left," I whispered thickly. Fright came over me, as did everything I'd ever felt for the last two years. I looked up at Edward sharply, eyes wide and panicked. "He'll come for me," I told him urgently, my voice rising as my breathing increased in speed to the brink of hyperventilating. "He'll come, and then he'll take me back, Edward."

"No," he growled, grabbing me in his arms and pulling me onto his lap. I clung to him as he clutched me in his arms tightly and securely. "He may come, but I will not let you go, Bella. I will not."

"Why?" I whispered, leaning back and looking up at him. "Why won't you?"

He looked down at me, searching my gaze for something before he sighed. "I suppose it is my turn to speak now?"

I nodded.

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen," he began with a smile, and I rolled my eyes, a smile twitching on my lips. "I am one hundred and sixteen years old, including my human age of twenty-one." I smiled and nodded; at least he was older than me. "I was born in Chicago in 1897, to Edward Senior Masen and Elizabeth Masen. I look more like my mother, though."

He took a moment. "At the age of twenty one, I, and my parents before me, became ill with Spanish influenza. My father, and then my mother, died, but not before she asked one of the doctors, Carlisle Cullen, to save me. He took that to mean that she knew what he was—a vampire—and did as she asked." He took a deep breath, and looked out the window. "Slowly, over the years, our coven was added to. First with Esme, Carlisle's mate, then Rosalie Hale, then her mate Emmett three years after her. In the fifties, Jasper and Alice Whitlock found us and formed the last of our coven as it is today."

"I was alone all of that time," he said quietly. "Waiting for my…"

"For your mate?" I asked quietly and he nodded. "I'm confused, though. What is a mate?"

He smiled. "It is essentially the same as the imprinting thing that the Quileute's have, only without the procreation drive behind it. We as vampires only change once, and that is when we find the one person that we are meant to be with, that we will love forever no matter what."

"So…" I was a little confused. "Let me get this straight. Basically, you vampires have a mating connection, which is like this love at first sight thing, only it's about finding your soul mate instead of procreation?"

He nodded. "That's right, yes. A vampire, when they find this person, is finally complete. Mates love unconditionally, need each other, desire each other, would die for one another; a mate is the deepest connection a vampire can have to anyone else."

"And—and have you found yours yet?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. It wasn't going to be me anyway, no matter how much I really wanted it to be. It wasn't going to be because he deserved and needed someone better. Besides, could vampires even _mate_ with humans?

He smiled down at me, and that look was in his eyes again. "Yes," he whispered reverently and my heart felt like it had shattered. I looked down as my throat closed up, nodding resignedly. Of course he'd already found his mate; of course that wasn't me. I struggled to remain composed when he continued. "Yes, I have. In _you_, Bella. It is _you_; you are my mate."

My head snapped up, eyes wide as I looked up at him. I could hardly comprehend what he was saying. "Me?" I whispered, hope filling me again. Tears welled in my eyes and I reached up to cup his jaw again. "It's me…I'm your mate?" _Please, god, tell me I heard him right!_

He smiled down at me, nodding. "Yes."

I smiled up at him as the tears spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks. Dry sobs erupted from within me, and I clutched him, so incredibly happy and relieved. It was right—this feeling was right. This was where I belonged.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear then, and I gasped, my head flying up to meet his ecstatic gaze.

"You—you love me?" I asked in wonder, shocked. That didn't sound right; how could this creature love _me_?

"Yes, I love you," he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss against my nose, and then to the rest of my face as well. I giggled. "I love you, I love you, I love you, my Bella. My mate," he whispered between peppering my face with light, sweet kisses.

"I love you, too," I cried in happiness, a deep, loving warmth nestling inside my chest, my heart. I meant every syllable for the first time. I'd said the words millions of times to Jacob just so he didn't suspect anything, but this was the first time that I actually felt anything for saying it and hearing it. My heart was leaping out of my chest.

Edward leaned in, looking into my eyes, and I into his. There was dead silence as he leaned in even closer and slowly, carefully, pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**I know! Cute and then I'm a bitch and I give you a cliffy like that. At least the ladies on FB will get a little sneak peek. ;)**

**Please let me know what you thought in the form of a review! I shall see you in seven days...**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**So, another week has gone past and we are here today for the next chapter. Wow, that went fast!**

**I was sick, still am, so that's probably why...**

**Anyways... first kiss continued in this chapter and then... stuff... and, well, I'm afraid there's another cliffy. Now, don't worry - every chapter is NOT going to be like this... chapter five, for instance, does not have a cliffy. ;)**

**I gave the ladies in my FB group a small sneak peek last night before I went to bed, so I'm hoping you're all revved up for this chapter!**

**I must thank you all again for the continued amazing support for this story. This is the first time I've had such a response; never before has the first chapter warranted over 100 alerts and over 50 faves. And the amount of reviews... shit, you guys hit my record and threw it out into outer space! Never have I had 65 reviews - or anything close to it - for only two chapters... the first two, at that.**

**I won't keep you much longer. All I can say now is thanks ****to Dawning Juliet for beta-ing this chapter! :)**

**Oh, and, uh... enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for what I would feel when our lips touched. It felt as if, in the blink of an eye, the world had done a complete one-eighty. I'd gone from having nothing and being trapped to having everything and being free.

That was all cemented as Edward slowly and sweetly moved his lips against mine. I whimpered against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing myself closer to him, needing more and closer. Unlike the intimate relations I'd had with Jacob, this made me feel alive, intoxicated, and most importantly, _loved._

Edward seemed just as desperate and passionate; instead of pushing me back and trying to control it as Jacob has _also_ always done, he kissed me back with just as much intensity, the sighs, groans, and growls that he released mirroring my own. He kissed me as if his life depended on it, as if kissing me was the only thing in the world in that moment.

I loved every second of it.

I didn't know how long our lips were locked, how long we shared each breath, our hands wandering, gripping, tugging and pulling in efforts to get closer and more, but Edward seemed to sense that I needed air—funny, 'cause I didn't remember myself—for he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, holding me in his arms as we panted, and I forced my lungs to work.

Apparently, breathing was kind of vital.

I realized quickly that we'd somehow shifted to lying down, Edward on top of me. As our breathing calmed and regulated, Edward cradled me from above, caging me in, but it evoked the opposite emotions that it did with Jacob. Again. Instead of feeling trapped and powerless and vulnerable, I felt safe and loved and protected and treasured.

Neither of us commented on the kiss; we didn't need to. We conveyed everything through our eyes, which were locked as we simply breathed, held, and stared.

Finally, Edward spoke.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked in a whisper, almost as if he didn't want to speak too loud in case it somehow messed with the spell of the moment.

I smiled; so it wasn't just me then that felt like this moment was so special it shouldn't be interrupted. "Yeah, that would be great," I whispered back, and he beamed down at me.

"Good."

He pulled back and got up off the bed, reaching his hand out instantly to help me up. I smiled, blushed, and took his hand, gasping when I was immediately in his arms. I felt a little lightheaded; when I looked up at Edward again, he looked chagrined.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, giggling. "No, it's fine. It'll just take some getting used to, I guess."

It was obviously the right thing to say, for the smile on his face grew, maybe him even more heartbreakingly beautiful. I sighed internally; I didn't know how much more of his hotness I could take.

"I suggest we start at the top and work our way down," Edward said as he led me out of his room.

I nodded as I looked back through his window one last time, my eyes wandering over the view of the woodland that surrounded the house. It was impeccable.

"All right," Edward said as we stopped again, this time toward the end of the hall, further away from the stairs. "So, on this floor we have all of our family's bedrooms. On our left, next to my room, is Carlisle's study. Adjacent to that is his bedroom with Esme. As our 'parents,' they get the largest room, of course." He smiled down at me before continuing. "Next to their room is the guest bedroom, and adjacent to that is, of course, my bedroom. Unfortunately, next to me and closest to the stairs, at least on this side of the hall, is Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom."

"Why is that unfortunate?" I asked, stopping right next to the bedroom he'd just called out—Rosalie and Emmett's. Then I blushed as I realized I'd interrupted. "Sorry," I said quietly, bashfully.

"That's quite alright, Bella," Edward said softly. "I don't mind. And the reason it's unfortunate is that they are the most … verbose … in the physical aspect of their relationship. They were a nightmare when they first mated!" he chuckled.

My cheeks burned and I nodded, not saying anything in an effort to dispel my embarrassment.

Edward looked at me for a moment more before he continued. "And adjacent to them is, ironically, Alice and Jasper. Now, that's ironic because they are the opposite of Emmett and Rosalie. They are very personal, very private."

He led me to the stairs, quickly pointing out the bathroom that they also had next to Alice and Jasper's room. We quickly walked down the stairs, and Edward gently pulled me to a stop at the foot of them. "This is what we consider the main floor of the house. I am not quite sure why that is, for it is not exactly used the most, but anyhow." He shrugged to himself before leading us through the room that was next to us. The door was on the far side, which I personally found odd, but I said nothing. "This is the kitchen, as you can see. It is hardly used as we vampires have no need for it, and there are only a handful of utensils, plates, bowls, cooking equipment and glasses—all for show, of course."

I perused the room before looking up at Edward. "Do you have people over?"

He shook his head. "Generally, no, but you never know. With the work my father does as the town's best and most formidable doctor, you can never be too sure. There is, on occasion, a time when he has to orchestrate and host a dinner party."

I looked at him in shock. "Can you eat human food?"

He smirked and chuckled, shaking his head again. "No. Well, technically, we can, but it tastes like dirt. Our teeth grinds it down so much that the taste immediately leaves whatever it is, and even then, it is not enjoyable; just as I am sure blood is not enjoyable to the average human."

I nodded; it made sense.

He led us right out of that door and into a more open-planned, and very large dining room. It was very spacious, and the circular table was as large as it was beautiful. When I asked what they had that for, Edward responded, "Purely for appearance's sake, but sometimes when we have a family meeting, we use it for that purpose as well."

With that, we walked down to the bottom floor, and I was amazed to see that all it essentially had was a large laundry room and a living room. The living room was decked out with the best of everything, and again I was amazed at the difference between this house and the objects within and the houses on the rez. It was absolutely mind-boggling to think that this was where I would most likely spend most of my time, since I was now Edward's mate and had practically disowned my father because of his forceful push into Jacob's more-than-willing-if-not-slightly-restrictive arms.

There was another small bathroom, a closet, and a boiler room, the latter right next to the small steps that was one of two doors—the other being right at the foot of the stairs—that also led to the balcony.

We walked outside and sat down on the small outside lounge. I crossed my legs and inclined my body toward Edward. "What does everyone in your family do? I mean, what do you do to remain inconspicuous?"

Edward pursed his lips before he smiled, looking down and taking my hands into his. I hummed as our skin touched, loving the sensation.

"Well, Carlisle is a doctor. That is almost always what he does when we come to a new town," Edward began, tracing his fingers gently over the back of my hand. "My mother for all intents and purposes, Esme, is mostly a stay-at-home mom, but she has a knack for interior design and sometimes indulges by either doing something for the family on another of our properties or taking a few private clients."

I nodded. "That sounds very interesting. And if this house is any indication, then she is obviously very talented. But aren't a doctor's hours hard? How do Carlisle and Esme manage it, especially with this mating connection? Surely separation is not easy for them."

Edward smiled lightly, glancing up at me. "It is not easy, but they have had their practice. It was an adjustment when Carlisle first went back to medicine after Esme was changed, and there were many a visit to the hospital." Edward grimaced and shuddered for a second, making me laugh. "But Carlisle is very passionate about helping others, and Esme understands and shares that passion. Plus, it is easier because Esme does not work. If she did, it would be considerably harder. Even when she takes private clients, she always deals with business in the house."

I nodded. "Well, that must be handy. But what about the rest of your family? You haven't told me much about them."

Edward smiled and leaned in quickly to peck my lips, making my heart skip a beat. His smile widened but he said nothing about it, instead continuing on with our conversation. "I felt that it was not my place to tell you their stories, love. But I was changed at twenty-one, as you know, which makes me the third oldest in human age after Carlisle, who's twenty-three, and Esme, who's twenty-six. Emmett and Jasper were both twenty at the time of their change, while Rosalie was eighteen. Alice, we believe, was changed at the age of nineteen."

His eyes darkened, so I squashed my curiosity at the words "we believe," instead questioning Edward about something else. "So, what does that mean for you guys, then? I know you're viewed as the 'kids' of the family. What do you guys do?"

He smiled, and I had a feeling it was a way of thanks for dropping that part about Alice. His eyes slowly returned to normal as he spoke. "Emmett and I, and sometimes Jasper, too, usually start as juniors in high school. Rosalie and Alice start as sophomores. I sometimes start in college but, generally, I don't like to because the younger we are when we start out, the longer we get to stay in that town. Sometimes, however, I choose not to go to college for a year. Right now, for instance, Emmett and Jasper are attending Forks Community College, and I am taking a year off."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Do you always move to small towns?"

Edward shook his head. "Not always. We like small towns for the peace and quiet, and sometimes, I believe that the family—Esme, Carlisle and Alice in particular—vote for the smaller towns specifically for me. I'll explain that in a moment, love," he added before I could say something. I nodded and continued listening, thoroughly enthralled and eager to learn more about my man. I wanted to know everything. "But there are also occasions when we like to move into cities, mostly on the outskirts, really, but sometimes in the center. It's mostly for the way that we can blend in; we find it easier in larger cities to just blend into the background whereas here, we are in the limelight."

I nodded. "I think I can understand that. I know it's not exactly the same, and nowhere near on your scale, but there's a certain place I like to go to. One where I feel I can be myself and not worry about Jacob's or the pack's or Billy's or Charlie's expectations." I cocked my head to the side, staring at Edward for a moment before a smile flashed across my face. "I'd like to take you there some time, if you'd like."

He smiled and nodded, leaning in and brushing his lips against mine. "I'd love to," he breathed and it took everything I had in me not to groan and jump him like the horny thing I was. Particularly around Edward, it seemed.

I smiled. "Good." I took a deep breath, and Edward leaned back, resuming the rubbing against the back of my hand he'd been doing this whole time. "So, would you please explain why you said that sometimes they vote to go to smaller, more remote towns for you? And … and where is everyone?"

Edward smiled, surprising me as he chuckled. "You eager little thing." He shook his head before he calmed down. "Firstly, our family is on an extended hunting trip. I chose not to accompany them. Bella, how much do you know about vampires?"

I smiled briefly at the "our family" thing for a split second before my mind comprehended the question he'd asked me straight after. I blinked, confused. _Uh, what did this have to do with the price of fucking Harry Clearwater's quite frankly shit-tasting fish fry? _"Um," I mumbled. "Not that much. Just the basics. The super strength, the eye color thing, the freakishly good hearing, the pale skin … you know, the basics. Stuff you need to watch out for." My cheeks flamed red as I mumbled my response, but Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Interesting that Jacob didn't tell you more. I'm sure most of the other pack mates tell their imprints almost everything about vampires, so they know what they need to look out for. I mean, yes, the list you have is true and all right, I suppose, but it wouldn't really help you all that much." He looked at me again, curious, and I stared back just as curiously. "Has he told you about how certain vampires have extra talents?"

I frowned for a moment. "No, no Jacob hasn't; no one has." _And quite frankly, that's starting to piss me the fuck off. If he thought I was his real imprint, why the fuck not treat me like one? _I huffed internally. _Jerk._

"Hm," he said again. My frown deepened. "Well, some vampires that had extra, but subtle abilities or strengths as a human have manifested that strength into a talent. For example, my brother, Emmett, was very strong as a human; he spent his life on a farm and grew up to cart heavy things around mostly by way of carrying them, and now he is even stronger than a newborn vampire. Newborn vampires are very strong, much stronger than older vampires, because their own blood is left inside them, residing mostly in their issue. But they're also incredibly bloodthirsty and violent." His eyes were pained then. "Love, if you were to even come across one…"

"Call you?" I whispered, reaching for him, hating the pain that was etched on his gorgeous face.

"No," he whispered thickly. "You wouldn't have time to. Just … scream my name. Scream my name, and I, or, if that is impossible, someone of our family will be there in an instant." He pulled me to him then, and I let him, straddling him and cupping his face strongly in my hands. He leaned up, running his hands through my hair, and crashed his lips to mine powerfully. I yielded immediately, somehow instinctively and perhaps intuitively knowing instantly exactly what he needed. And I gave it to him; I gave everything I could in that moment, with the promise of more when we were ready.

When he had calmed significantly, but not completely, still cradling me to him as if I were his everything—and, somehow, I knew I was—he continued speaking, his voice sweet and soft in my ear. "Anyway, my point is that when vampires had a particular area that they excelled in, or even a latent talent, and very rarely a talent that has already made itself known, it is enhanced during the change. Take Jasper, for example: he was always very good at schmoozing and speaking to others. He was very charismatic. He knew how to rile up or calm a room down, and now, he can feel and manipulate others' emotions."

I gasped. "Really?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, love."

I blinked. "Wow. That's awesome."

He smiled and nodded, before continuing. "Alice, his mate, can see the future; she could even as a human. Her visions are very subjective, and they change when someone involved makes even the slightest decision, but we, as a family, rely on her gift almost as much as we rely on mine in some situations." He chuckled again.

I looked up at him. "What's your gift?"

He smiled. "I can read minds."

I froze in his arms, panic surging through me. _Shit. Holy shit. _

"Bella?" Edward whispered, panic seeping into his tone.

"You … you can read minds?" I choked. "But-but that means… oh, my god, you heard what I was thinking? Shit … holy … no, that's not good…"

_I think I'm having a panic attack, _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Edward had wrapped me up his arms. "No, darling, calm down for me please. Take deep breaths, my love," he whispered, and I tried and for the most part kind of succeeded at doing what he asked. Finally, when I looked up at him, eyebrow cocked in that way that just screams "explain", he continued, with a sigh. "I'm so very sorry, but you didn't let me finish. Love, I can read everyone's mind in the world, at least every one of those that I have met, except for you." He chuckled. "And you have no idea how much that vexes me, my beauty. The one person's thoughts I desperately want to be able to hear, and I cannot."

I sighed, somewhat relieved. It would have been terrible if he'd been able to read my mind; everything I had thought about him since I'd met him right in his head for him to fucking play on repeat with his photographic memory. I was definitely thankful that that was not the case.

When I looked at Edward, he was frowning. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when, unfortunately, at that moment, my phone rang. My eyes became as wide as saucepans as I panicked, still looking at Edward. He smiled, and in an instant, we were in his room, sitting on the bed, my phone in my hand.

I looked up at Edward first, mouthing a "Thanks" before I looked back down at my phone, quite nervously.

And with good reason, too, 'cause the caller ID told me that my father was calling.

I sighed, and just as it rang for the sixth and last time, I answered. "Hello?"

"_Isabella Marie Swan, where in the damn hell are you?_" Charlie thundered. I cringed and held the phone away from my ear as he continued his verbal rampage at the same time that Edward hissed. I looked up at him and reached for his hand, which he quickly placed in mine. "_And why the fuck did you leave Jacob? You have some serious explaining to do, young lady_."

I looked up at Edward, anger and sadness flooding through me, tears welling my eyes. Edward looked back down at me, anger evident in the low growl that vibrated in his chest, the snarl on his gorgeous face, and empathy in the sad look in his eyes as he looked back down at me.

_Shit._

* * *

**One week. One week - seven days 'til the next chapter. I swear. :D**

**I don't think I did this in the last two chapters, so I shall right now. Thanks to Team Edward Rules All (check out her stories - I'm beta-ing A Work of Fiction, which is amazing) for helping me with the plot for this story. Her helping with where I was going in this chapter helped me map out (in my head at least) a very rough plan for the rest of the chapter.**

**Lemons will be coming soon... there will be on before chapter 10, I promise. :)**

**Thanks and please review...**

**I shall see you next week...**

**bexie25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**How are we all? I'm not too good, so I hope you all are. I actually have tonsillitis.**

**Thanks for your still-overwhelming response to this story. It's amazing and I'm so glad you're all taken to it. **

**I apologise for the late post; I forgot to email my beta, Dawning Juliet, to ask for the chapter considering she lives in America and is a day ahead of me. So, at least some of you are getting this on Friday. :)**

**And surprisingly, I have, like, nothing to say.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Well_?" my father continued irately. I continued to stare at Edward, swallowing as I tried to get in control of my emotions. Edward saw that I was struggling, and with a low animalistic, instinctual whimper, he'd lifted me up and settled me on his lap after sitting down.

I took a deep breath, Edward's proximity already making me feel a so much better. Looking right into his eyes, I felt the determination I was sure they conveyed as I lifted the phone to my ear again and spoke back to my father.

"Father, I have nothing to say to you," I said slowly and carefully, so very damn angry. I controlled it excellently though, modulating my tone accordingly. "I will not be coerced anymore into a life that I do not want, nor feel safe in. I have been passed on like a ragdoll to a boy who, quite frankly, scares me, regardless of the fact that he is younger than me. And you know what hurts the most?" I was met with silence. "What hurts the most is that you don't give a damn."

I took a deep breath again, closing my eyes as the lump in my throat got painfully tight. When I knew I could speak without sounding like a strangled cat, I continued. "I have no desire to 'explain myself' to you, or to anyone. But if you must know why I left, and why I will not be returning to that ass's side, then fine. As I said, I left Jacob because I feel trapped, and as if my life is threatened. So until you understand how much you've hurt me and decide that you had better change your ways, I have nothing to say to you. You don't have to call anymore because I won't pick up the phone, and I most certainly will not tell you where I am. This was the last straw, Charlie. I need my daddy, not this man that you've become."

I hung up on him then, and before I could control myself, I was throwing my phone against the wall. It smashed, and I was shocked; I'd never been a violent person, but for some reason, that had made me feel so much better.

I took one look at Edward as he held me close, curled up in his arms and cried. He held me the entire time, whispering sweet and comforting nothings, but it was what I needed—exactly what I needed and had never had before. He gave me himself in a way that no one else had—totally and completely without stipulation or the expectation of gaining something in return.

But then the moment was ruined, this time by Edward's phone. Edward hesitated, so I looked up at him and smiled, cupping his cheek and leaning up quickly to kiss his lips. "You answer it. I'll stay here… if that's okay?"

He smiled and nodded, pecking my lips quickly. "Believe me, my love, that is more than okay. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms." He reached for his phone, checked the ID, chuckled, and answered it before I could reply.

"Alice," he stated.

Alice was so loud I could hear her every word from where I was on Edward's lap. She was squealing and giggling and almost shouting, so loud I was surprised that Edward was able to sit there and listen to it without so much as a wince or grimace. Surely that hurt his ears, especially considering their extra sensitive hearing?

Meh. I'd ask him later.

"_Edward, oh, I'm so happy for you!" _Alice squealed. _"She's beautiful, Edward, just so beautiful! And she's perfect for you, my word… You must be so happy!"_

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Alice, I really am." He looked down at me, a blissful, carefree smile on his face as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. "She's amazing."

"_Oh, I know, Edward!" _Alice continued jovially. _"Now, don't you worry about those mutts__. __We won't let anything happen to her, I swear."_

Edward frowned. "Do the others know already?" he asked, and I frowned, swallowing as I wondered why he seemed unhappy about that. Did he not want them to know he had found his mate?

"_No, no, Mister Grumpy Head!" _Alice chuckled. Edward and I smiled. _"They don't know a thing; I know you wanted to tell them yourself."_

Edward sighed in relief, as did I. So he did want them to know; he just wanted to tell them himself. "Thank you, Alice. I know how excited you get sometimes. I was just a little worried I'd miss out on telling them, is all. Thank you for not telling them."

"_Edward, this is your news," _Alice said a little more solemnly and seriously. I blinked; I didn't think it was possible for someone to change their demeanor and emotions so quickly, but, apparently, it was easy for a vampire. Who fucking knew, huh? _"I would never go against your wishes__, __especially when it comes to this! This is a very delicate situation, and it is one that you should handle by yourself." _Alice giggled again. _"Besides, not telling them until they get home and find a woman with you is so much more fun!"_

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He reached for my hands and held them in his free hand, leaning in so slowly my breath hitched and my heart rate soared. He hummed and pressed a kiss to my lips, and I barely suppressed a moan. God, he tasted good.

"_Edward!" _Alice chirped in his ear, interrupting the moment. Edward growled and pulled back, his eyes black and full of promise. I swallowed, my cheeks flushed, and I took a deep breath. I resisted the urge to fan myself, though I really was starting to feel a little hot. _"I don't want to hear any of that, brother dear. And don't you growl at me, mister!"_

Edward sighed. "Sorry, Alice," he replied. "Now, do tell. When will you all be coming home?"

Alice giggled again. _"You mean, how long do I have alone with my mate?"_

Edward growled. "Alice."

"_Yeah, yeah," _she chuckled before she sighed. _"I can't hold them off much longer, Edward. It was already hard enough when I had my vision of Bella in the forest. Really, Edward, I was so excited, I frightened everyone's__—__including my own__—__meals away."_

"How long?" Edward prodded softly. "And where are you, by the way?"

She sighed again. _"We're in the middle of Canada, so not too long. But with the way we're travelling, I'd say a few hours, four at the most."_

Edward frowned. _"You'd say?"_

Alice sighed. _"Technicality, Edward. I'm sorry, Oh Highest Sir, I meant I've seen us arrive in about three or four hours. It keeps changing between the two, however I think we're going to stop for a last meal before we race home. That's the only reason why it'd change."_

Edward sighed, too. "Okay. Thank you, Alice. Please text me when you are on your way back."

"_Of course!" _she chirped. _"Bye, Edward!"_

She hung up on him before he could reply with a goodbye of his own, but that seemed to be something Edward knew she'd do. He chuckled, shook his head, and ended the call before tossing the phone further away on the bed. Then he turned to look down at me, his eyes smoldering as they met mine.

"So…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"So…" Edward echoed my sentiment. It was silent for a few moments before Edward continued, turning a little nervous. "Um, would you…"

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Would you like to look at some of the photo albums? Or perhaps my music collection?" he asked, and I blinked as he prattled and listed off ideas so damn quickly because of his nerves.

"Edward," I said, effectively halting him. He looked down at me before he realized what he'd been doing. When he realized, he looked down all bashfully and I knew—I just_ knew_—that if he were human, he'd be blushing right now. I smiled. "I'd really like to do all of that, and we will. But can we start with your music collection please?"

He nodded and took my hand, pulling me up with him as he walked over to the… well, it was literally a wall of music records, CDs, and a lovely stereo that I dared not touch. I would hate to break something of his. Jacob always got angry when I did, and I was his imprint, albeit a one-sided connection.

"I noticed the baby grand down on the bottom floor in the living room. Do you play?" I asked tentatively, again eyeing the stereo.

"Yes," Edward replied, smiling down at me. "The baby grand is mine, and I am usually the only one to touch it."

I nodded thoughtfully, my fingers twitching at both the thought of watching him play and of actually playing it myself. The rez didn't have one, and neither did dad, so the only times I'd even see one in the past three years was when I went to the music store, usually in Port Angeles. Jacob wouldn't let me go as far as Seattle; it apparently had something to do with risks of vampire attacks near clubs and bars.

As if I'd go to a fucking club, or a bar.

"Do you play?" Edward asked me softly, looking down as he picked up my hand again.

I blushed. "Yes, I do. Do you compose?"

Edward nodded. "And you?"

I nodded. "I do." I thought for a moment. "I sing as well."

Edward beamed. "I am sure you have a lovely voice. I would love to hear you some time."

My blush deepened, but I smiled in spite of my shyness. I nodded and squeaked, "Okay."

Edward, seeing that I was very embarrassed, kissed my hand once more before he turned back to look at his music collection. For god knows how long, we enthused about different bands and artists and their music, debating the ups and downs of the seventies in terms of the music industry. I, of course, won, when I picked up his record of Queen and we played it through. Edward was staring at me the whole time, but he still said that he could see that the seventies had merit after all.

I smirked victoriously, and Edward leaned down, slamming his lips to mine. When he pulled back a few minutes later, leaving me panting and breathless, he apologized and said that he could not help himself; that I was just too cute and sexy.

I reddened at that last one and thanked him, not even able to look him in the eye. In my mind, I was once again victorious and devastatingly flustered. My Edward found _me_ sexy.

No one had ever felt that about me, let alone given some indication that they thought that way. Even Jacob was forever thrusting me into the pack's other imprints, trying to get them to "teach me the ways of the sexy."

Edward looked at me curiously, and was just about to say something, his mouth opening, when his phone rang. He closed his mouth, swallowed, and frowned as he dug his phone out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and then pressed answer before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Alice?"

This time I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Ah," Edward said, and he looked and sounded disappointed. I frowned. Huh? "Yes… no, that's fine. Yes, I see that. No… no, Alice. Tell her that I am fine, and that I will see you all when you get here." He paused, and a second later, he was huffing and rolling his eyes. "Alice, please just pass that along. Honestly." He waited before smiling. "Thank you. Now, when will you get here?" His eyes wandered over the room as he concentrated on what Alice said. Apparently, the girl spoke fast all the time and not just when she was confused, because his reply was almost instantaneous. "All right, fine. Yes… yes… _yes, Alice!_" He rolled his eyes again. "Okay, great. Thank you. Yes, we will meet you downstairs in the living room. Ah… okay." His eyes flashed over to me and I raised an eyebrow. "Yes… well I… I had forgotten." He huffed and chuckled, rolling his eyes again. "Yes, you are a lifesaver, Alice. Okay, well, if I'm going to do so, then I need to hang up. Goodbye, Alice," he sang into the phone, ending the call and throwing the phone on the bed.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice," he said, smiling down at me and pecking me on the lips once. "Our family is now running home. They'll be here in perhaps a half hour or so."

I swallowed, my heart starting to beat just a little faster. My hands started shaking a little, too, and Edward's grip on my hips tightened a little. God, I was so nervous… and then a thought popped up in my mind, and my head snapped up. "Why do you say that?"

Edward frowned just slightly, a small change in the set of his mouth. "Say what, love?" His voice was like the softest caress—safe and loving.

"'Our family,'" I replied. "Why do you say that they're my family as well?"

"Because they are," he said, as if it were the simplest and most matter-of-fact thing in the world.

My brow creased. "But—but they're not; I haven't even met them. And besides, I'm only in a relationship with you." I looked up at him, frowning and confused and hopeful at the same time. "How are they my family? And—and what if they don't like me? And don't say that typical boyfriend line 'they'll love you 'cause I love you' because there's some chance they won't, and—"

Edward's finger pressed to my lips halted my words. I stopped speaking, knowing that I wouldn't make sense if I continued, and stared up at this incredible man that had already become everything to me.

"Bella," Edward started softly, completely calm. "You have nothing to worry about. My family will be happy for me—for us—and they will love to get to know you, all right? My mother, Esme, wouldn't even care if you had webbed feet. My father, Carlisle, couldn't care if you were the stupidest girl in the world, and I assure you that you are not. My siblings… well, they'll mostly be happy I won't be brooding and dark, especially poor Jasper; I'd hate to have to feel my feelings all the time as well as the rest of the family's." He chuckled, stopping with a slight frown when he looked at me. "Honestly, love, they will love you. Not only for me, and how happy you make me—and I assure you, you make me feel _alive__—__" _His eyes burned with sincerity, and I couldn't help but believe him, even as he said the rest, "—but they'll also love you when they get to know you, the person you are. And I must say, love, I don't know everything, and all that getting to know you has done is make me fall further in love with you, deeper than just the mating bond. All vampires can feel the mating bond with someone else, but getting to know your partner makes you love them truly. It gives the couple a deeper, much more loving connection. That is what Carlisle says, and I believe him."

I sighed and nodded. I had to admit that more than just the sincerity that was written all over his face and threaded through his voice, it was somewhat logical. It still felt odd to consider a group of six people—vampires, no less, a kind I'd been taught to fear the past few years—who were strangers to me as _family_. That would definitely take a little time wrapping my head around.

And then another thought came to mind.

"But what about the whole human thing?" I asked suddenly, looking up at Edward. He looked down at me for a moment, confused, before he seemed to understand; enlightenment lit up his eyes and he sighed.

"Bella, they won't care if you're human," he replied softly. "Yes, there is some concern because of certain vampire laws that say that a human who knows must either die or be turned, but they won't care. They won't belittle you for it." He snorted then, shaking his head ever so slightly, and I was about comment on it when he continued. "Besides, it's not as if they can say anything; Rosalie found Emmett while he was human, as Carlisle did with Esme. The only difference is that there is no need for your immediate transformation." He paused then, regarding me. "And, quite frankly, I don't believe that would be such a good idea anyhow, what with the problems we'll face concerning the pack."

"But will I be changed eventually?" I mumbled. "I-I mean… do you want me forever? Do you want me enough to change me?"

Edward sighed again, and then suddenly his hands had left my waist and come up to cup my face. He pulled my jaw up so he could look me very seriously and intently in the eyes, the passion I saw in them nearly making me shiver. "Isabella, you are my mate. Of course I want you forever—I need you forever. One life time is not enough, my darling."

I beamed, swallowing as relief and happiness overwhelmed me, making my eyes water. "Thank god," I whispered hoarsely, launching myself in his arms. "I was so worried…"

"Don't be," Edward whispered, holding me tightly in his arms. "I will love you forever, Isabella Swan."

I leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "As will I, Edward Cullen. As will I."

Edward smiled, his eyes smoldering as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed sweetly for a few minutes until we were separated by the sound of his phone beeping on the bed. He sighed, ended the kiss, and pulled me along with him as he went to get it. He checked it briefly before he nodded and turned toward me.

"Love, are you hungry?"

* * *

**Now, there are a few questions, mostly about meeting the 'rents. That happens next chapter, but I'll warn you: a little drama. Uh, the "fun" is not starting yet, but it shall start somewhat soon... maybe. As Bella said earlier but for those who asked, Bella hasn't talked to Charlie since she moved to La Push. Bella is 20, as she was born in 1993 (these kind of answers you can find in chapter 2). I will not be A Choice-ing you - there will be no separations. **

**And there are all the answers to questions that I can answer. ;)**

**See you in six days now... **

**Please review...**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**So, here's the chapter for this week. It's a long one - nearly 4000 words, so I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**CL didn't win in the Top Ten Fics of the Month, but Lucky Call was nominated for last month so you can vote once a day for it! Link: twifanfictionrecs dot com/2013/08/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fic s-july-2013/**

**This is the chapter I think most of you have been waiting for. No Jacob yet, but he's coming soon... ish. I hope you like how Bella deals with meeting the family, 'cause I know I do. :D**

**Not much else to say... thanks to Dawning Juliet for betaing this story and this chapter!**

**Enjoy and see you down the bottom!**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Edward watched as I made myself a sandwich, making me all flustered and blushing. He had offered to make the sandwich for me, and I had complied at first because he'd really seemed to want to, and he did; that was not the problem.

It was the fact that he had no idea how to actually _make_ the sandwich, or what he should put on it. He asked, and when I asked tentatively if he had any spreads or meats, his brow puckered, and he looked adorably confused. I reasoned with myself as I looked at him in frustration that this was the first time in over one hundred years that he'd have had to make a sandwich.

So, with a gentle smile, I kindly told him that I would do it, and that he could, if he wanted, make me dinner instead. I was sure I'd be able to think of something that he could help me with by then. He looked saddened, and when I commented on it, he shook his head and smiled at me, kissing me sweetly and quickly as he explained he was sad for being unable to provide me a very simple lunch. Some part of me died at his loveliness, something I was so unused to, but I again told him he'd help me with dinner if he wanted, and that I was fine with getting my own lunch.

I was shocked when he came to stand behind me as I stood at the counter, leaning his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist as I began to make the sandwich, having already gotten the ingredients I needed upon seeing his confused expression.

I smiled and melted into him, allowing myself a moment to just revel in his sweet, loving, gentle touch before my stomach growled, ruining the moment. I blushed a violent red, which made Edward purr and rub his cheek against mine; my breathing stuttered, and I sighed, leaning further into him before he gently reminded me that I should eat since I was so starved that my stomach was growling for my attention.

When I asked if he was going to move, he asked if I wanted him to. When I quickly rushed to assure him that I didn't, he smiled, kissed my throat, and told me that if he was to learn so he could provide me with the appropriate sustenance in the future, he'd need to watch, and this was the best view. I thought he was—at least in part—joking, but apparently not. It seemed he was taking that task very seriously.

Finally, I was done making my cheese sandwich—it seemed to be the only thing they had here in abundance—and cut it in half. I quickly put the remaining cheese back in the fridge, and then washed the knife I had used to cut it, drying it and putting it back in the draw. When I turned around, Edward was standing at the counter holding my plate, his hand outstretched and reaching for my own. I smiled at him, and he guided me, pulling me gently around the counter to the other side. He set the plate down, pulled one of the stools out, and when I stepped in front of it, he pushed it closer for me to sit comfortably. He then took his seat next to me and turned toward me as I grabbed one half of the sandwich and quickly began to eat.

I had not realized how hungry I was, or—until this moment—how long it had been since I'd eaten last.

"Would you like a drink, my darling?" Edward asked me, and I nearly choked.

_My darling… _I repeated, blinking.

Edward frowned and leaned forward, lifting his hand to my back and rubbing hard circles. "Are you all right? I'm sorry I startled you."

I shook my head and blushed, swallowing the bite and turning to him. "It's fine," I croaked. "And, yes, please, I'd love a drink."

"What would you like?" he asked, smiling affectionately.

"Water is fine, thank you," I told him.

He stared at me for a moment and nodded. Within the blink of an eye, he had gotten my drink, and when he had refocused to something other than a complete blur, he was standing in front of me with a glass of water on the table.

I blinked and swallowed, my heart pounding as I looked between him and the glass. I managed to gasp a "thank you," and he smiled softly, pushing the drink towards me as I reached for it. My fingers brushed against his, and we both let out small sounds of pleasure and shock as a small current ran up our arms. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was still startling.

Edward looked down at me, our eyes connecting as I looked at him questioningly. He looked suddenly sheepish, as if he would blush if he could, and in my head I uttered a small "aw" at how utterly adorably he was in that moment.

"I am sorry," he said, tugging his hand away and folding his arms across his chest. "The jolt of electricity between us, the current… it is another mechanism vampires use to recognize their mates. It only ever happens with one person, and that is the vampire's mate. I will never feel that with anyone else, and neither will you."

He seemed quite humbled and awed by that, and to be honest, so was I. It took me a moment to respond. "I— it's all right," I whispered, looking down at the rest of my sandwich. "I like it. It shows that you are meant for me, that you are mine. It feels nice—amazing, actually."

Edward beamed at me. "Really?" he asked. "You really feel that way?"

I blushed again, and Edward moaned lowly, his hand coming up to cup my cheek, and I leaned into his touch.

"Yes," I said when I was able to speak again. "I really do feel that way. It feels… it feels intimate."

"It does," Edward agreed. "It—this—everything… it's all I had ever hoped, ever thought it would be, but at the same time, it is so much more than I ever imagined. It is everything I've ever wanted, and more." His voice dropped considerably when he said, "_You _are everything I ever wanted and imagined, and more."

I stared at him for a moment, completely unable to speak as I pondered his words. I couldn't help but feel the tightening in my chest and my throat as his words affected me. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when he stiffened slightly, and a light frown appeared on his brow, his smile dimming.

He sighed.

I frowned, too. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down, blinking out of his stupor, and cleared his throat needlessly. "Uh, it would appear that my family is nearly here. I can now hear their thoughts."

My heart skipped a beat and thudded painfully, making Edward frown and look down at me. "Are you all right?"

"I—" I began, biting my lip as I tried to calm down and think of the words I wanted to say. It seemed—with Edward, at least—that I couldn't help but speak what I was feeling; his wanting to know made it impossible to deny him. "I'm just worried. I don't want to cause any problems in your family."

"How would you?" Edward asked me, confused.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "What if they don't like me?"

_There, I said it, _I thought, swallowing as I looked up at Edward.

He smiled down at me, his eyes alight with understanding before they softened, and he leaned forward. His elbows rested on the counter, and his face was inches from mine as he grabbed my hands in his, holding them gently. "My beautiful mate, they will love you. I swear it."

I frowned. "How can you be so sure, though?"

He reached up, the fingertips of his left hand grazing my forehead as he brushed my curls back before cupping my cheek. "Because you are my mate. I love you, and I have waited a century for you."

"But I'm human," I whispered. "And I belong to your enemy."

He growled. "You do not belong to him. He says that you do, but he is wrong. You are mine, Bella, you are _my_ mate."

I sighed and relaxed a little, leaning closer to him, needing to feel him closer to me. "I know that. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I just…to your family, that's what it will look like. They don't know what happened, what it felt like. They don't know, Edward, so when we tell them how we met, and that there's this problem with Jacob—your natural enemy—how are they going to react?" I looked up at him, begging him to understand. "You can't tell me they'll just accept me into the family, take care of it, and get rid of him. You can't tell me that, Edward."

"Yes, I can," he said firmly, yet his voice was still comforting and soft. His thumb rubbed back and forth on my cheek, and I sighed as the sparks of electricity, that ever-present current, flowed from him through me and back into him. "And as to you being 'human,' my darling, that is something I admire. It is something that should be cherished, not hated. But do you know why I'm very happy that you are human, besides that?"

I shook my head.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Because when the time comes to change you, it shall be _me_ who does it. I will be the one to tie us forever, to give us eternity together. That is something that many mated couples do not have; only one in our family does, and that is Carlisle and his Esme."

I frowned, thinking. "So, does that make the connection stronger or something?" I asked him, biting my lip.

He licked his bottom lip, swallowing as he moved the thumb from my cheek to gently pull my lip from their ensnarement. "Yes," he whispered thickly. "It does. It makes us, as a mated couple, more intimately connected than most couples out there in the world."

I smiled faintly. "I like that it will be _you _who changes me," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "I want to be intimately connected to you in every way that I can."

He smiled at me, purring softly as he leaned forward. "I'm glad," he whispered before his lips claimed mine deeply, intimately, passionately, but quickly.

And then he pulled back, flitted to my side, wrapped his arms around me while resting his chin on my shoulder, and waited. "They're here," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered, not only from the feel of his breath on my skin and his body so close to mine, but also from fright and nerves of what was happening.

I could only hope that his family would like me and accept me, but then he whispered just three words in my ear, so low that I could hardly hear them. Those words made it all okay, made me feel safe and sure of myself and our connection.

"I love you."

I leaned back into him, a lump rising in my throat as I closed my eyes to stop the tears. "I love you," I whispered back thickly with the same volume he had, overcome with the rightness of those three little words, and how freeing it felt to utter the phrase I had hated so much until now.

They walked through the door, all three couples holding hands. First, there was a blond man and a caramel-haired woman, both with smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, their golden eyes filled with unending love and happiness. They gasped when they looked at us and took in our position. It was as if they instantly knew what had happened, for they looked at Edward inquisitively, and when he nodded, they seemed overjoyed. The woman even squealed as the man wrapped his arms around his mate.

Then the second couple came in. The first thing I registered was how beautiful the blond woman was, and how fucking huge the dark-haired man was. They were of a completely different demeanor; the woman stared at Edward with such rage and hate in her eyes that it made me settle back into Edward, my heart pounding as she turned her gaze to me and gave me the blackest glare I had ever seen someone give another person. Then there was the guy; he looked apologetically at Edward and wrapped his arms around the woman as if to restrain her. I glanced at her once more to see her glaring at me still, her eyes black.

Then there was the last couple: a small, elfin woman with a pixie haircut, and a very tall, intimidating honey-blond man. The small girl at his side was jumping on the spot, awfully excited, and I frowned, not really understanding until she looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

_Ah, she must be Alice… _I thought, realizing that she was the psychic who'd seen me.

Six pairs of eyes were on me, some happy and excited, some confused and perplexed, and one furious.

"My Bella," Edward began, ignoring the enraged blond woman. "This is—"

"What the fuck is a human doing here, Edward?" the blond woman interrupted with a growl, glaring at him with her eyebrows raised, and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

I flinched, but Edward pulled me closer to him, paying attention to me first as he kissed from my shoulder to my throat, purring slightly to calm me before he turned to the woman and stared at her.

"So we won't start with pretense, I take it?" he asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at her. His tone was flat, and I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders as his hands rubbed circles on both of my hips. "And do not take that tone with me, Rosalie, I will not have you speaking to or about my mate like that."

"Your mate?" the blond man who'd walked in with Alice asked carefully. His arms were wrapped tightly around the small girl as he looked at me quizzically, his mate looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

I swallowed, flashing her one small smile of my own, awfully uneasy under the man's gaze. I flattened my back against Edward who, sensing my discomfort, hushed me with a kiss to my shoulder.

"Yes, Jasper. My mate," Edward replied, his tone challenging. It was as if he were telling them to back off and warning them that if they said or did anything, they'd regret it. I took deep breaths and settled against him.

There was a possessive, reverent, yet loving tone in his voice that made my body zing with everything he seemed to feel as well. I could literally _feel _what he was feeling, and I knew that for him saying that was amazing… like taking a deep breath for the first time.

Like how I had felt since he'd found me.

My breath hitched as I finally comprehended it. He really did love me, want me, need me as much as I needed him.

That was something I could not describe.

Before I could stop myself, I gasped and turned in his arms, sniffling as I literally just burst with overwhelming emotions. I couldn't even breathe as I locked my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his, whimpering.

He kissed me back with just as much love, passion, and need. When the kiss ended, he pulled me against him and rested his forehead against mine, his hands on my hips at first as he drew me closer before they wound as tightly as they could around my waist without being uncomfortable. His purring growl resounded through him and into me as he hushed me, calming me down as only he could.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love you."

His growl turned immediately into a purr, and he rubbed his cheek against mine. "I love you."

"Excuse me," the blond bitch snapped, and my eyes opened. I turned in Edward's arms and glared at the bitch, annoyed that she had interrupted something that was obviously so important.

"What?" I snapped back, and she blinked in shock.

"Where did you come from?" she asked me, eyebrow raised and teeth gritted as she tried to control herself.

"Edward found me as I was running away from La Push," I said hesitantly, my confidence wavering, and she barked out a laugh.

"What, so you brought a wolf's bitch into our home?" Rosalie growled. "Great, Edward. God, you are so stupid and careless."

Edward growled, interrupting her before I could say anything. The growl was so loud and ferocious, so angry, that it shook him to his core. I looked up at his gorgeous face and gasped. Gone was my Edward, and in his place was this… this vampire—this purely instinctual being that looked, for once, exactly as dangerous as he really could be.

Knowing instantly that if I didn't do something to calm him, Edward would completely freak out on Rosalie, I put my hand over his clenched fist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. As I leaned back, I whispered in his ear, "It's fine. Just let me take care of it, baby."

He growled again, but looked down at me in shock. I smiled a little and blushed, realizing I'd called him "baby." He seemed to like it—a lot—but I couldn't be sure. I made a mental note to ask him later, once he'd calmed down and we were alone.

Then I turned to Rosalie and stared at her, my tone just as flat as the look I gave her. "Rosalie, if you'd only let me finish, you'd know just how much I am _not_ a 'wolf's bitch' as you so eloquently put it. I suggest you shut up and listen instead of mouthing off and speaking before you know the full story. It just makes _you_ look like a total bitch."

She glared at me and was about to say something, but another of Edward's growls made her shut her mouth, scowl at me, and huff instead as she turned her pretty little head back around to stare out into the woods again.

"Rosalie, that is quite enough," the caramel-haired woman said sternly before she turned back to us and smiled. Walking forward quickly, she first went to Edward, taking his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. "Oh, my son, I am so happy for you. Finally you have what you have been waiting for."

"Thanks, mom," Edward said, his arms still around me as he smiled at her. He looked like he was going to blush, which made me do that for him… especially when he flashed me an adoring look and smile.

And then the woman—Esme, I now knew from their interactions—turned to me. She looked at me for a moment, a large, ecstatic smile on her face, before she took me in her arms and hugged me. I squeaked in surprise, and Edward let go of all of me but my hand, which he squeezed reassuringly.

Esme leaned back and kissed my cheeks. "I am so happy to finally meet you, Isabella. I know this is all new to you, and I am also sure that Edward has spoken to you about all of this." She glanced at Edward, who nodded immediately, and turned her attention back to me. "But I want you to know that we are all happy you're here, and you are very welcome in this family."

Rosalie snorted in Emmett's arms.

"That's enough," Carlisle told her, sending her a look as he walked over to us. "Hello, Isabella," he said, smiling down at me. He took my hands in his. "I would also like to welcome you to our family."

"Thank you," I said. "That means a lot."

He smiled and nodded before he let go of me, sending a look to Edward, who nodded after a moment. "Of course, Carlisle," he said as they stepped back. He wrapped his arms around me once more.

"You all right?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes, but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue this sometime later. Given what's happened, I'm not all that comfortable speaking about my past when I know that some are going to jump the gun and not let me finish."

They nodded, and I turned back to Edward. "Take me up to your room?"

He smiled, kissing me and wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulled me toward the stairs, murmuring something to Carlisle and Esme.

We were in his room in a blink and he sat me down on his bed. "Now, what would you like to do?"

I sighed. "Can you just hold me?" I whispered.

His eyes softened and he smiled. "Of course," he whispered, climbing onto the bed and leaning his back against the headboard. He reached for me and I smiled, curling up against him and laying my head on his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you," he whispered, as if that explained everything he had done for me.

And I guessed… it kind of did.

* * *

**So? How was that?**

**I'll see you next week - FB ladies, you'll get a sneak peek next Tuesday/Wednesday... then another the night before I update. :D**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone...**

**So, the ladies over on facebook have been tempting me to update with photos of Rob/Edward and pianos... together.**

**Yep, and anyone in that group knows the weakness I have for them. **

**So, yeah. That's why I'm updating about 14 hours early.**

**;)**

**What I didn't tell those ladies was this...**

**CLIFFY AHEAD!**

**Oh, and thanks to Dawning Juliet for betaing!**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms. That was the only way to explain why the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes, my head resting against Edward's cold, hard, and yet very comfortable and comfortingchest. I was facing the window that looked over the forest surrounding the house, and it was dark outside.

I frowned and sat up, bracing my hands on Edward's chest. I stretched and looked down at him, still feeling a little tired.

Edward's eyes were on mine. They were beautiful—a soft butterscotch, alight with happiness, love, and perfect contentment as he smiled down at me.

"Hello, love," he said, his velvety voice sweet and soft. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

I giggled tiredly and yawned, blushing as my hand flew up to cover my mouth. "What time is it?" I asked quietly afterwards. I frowned slightly; my mouth was annoyingly dry, my voice husky with sleep, which meant I'd probably been out for a while.

"You slept the rest of the day away, sweet girl," he told me, his eyes sweet and calm with a layer of concern.

"What?" I asked, reaching toward him. It was instinctual, and we both sighed as my hands rested against the base of his neck, curving around it. I could feel wisps of hair at the nape of his neck, and I threaded my fingers through the thin strands.

He hesitated, sighing again as he looked away; my frown deepened. I didn't like that he was looking away from me. For some reason, that made me uneasy, so I moved my hand to cup his jaw, rubbing my thumb back and forth against his cheek before trying to pull it back toward me. Edward seemed to understand that I wanted him to look at me, so, thankfully, he turned his head around willingly.

"What is it?" I repeated, looking him deep in the eyes.

"I had not realized how tired you were," he whispered, and I frowned; why did that upset him? He glanced at my face and sighed. "As your mate, I should know these things, Bella. I should know when you need rest, when you need to be fed, when you need my comfort."

"I did need your comfort, Edward," I whispered back at him, lifting my other hand from his chest to his jaw as I looked at him intently. I straddled his abdomen, trying to ignore the stir of desire that rose in both of us from the position. It was fairly easy when I concentrated on calming him. I leaned down so my forehead was against his, my hair creating a curtain around us, blocking the rest of the world out. "Baby, I really wasn't even that tired."

His eyes flickered at the nickname, but he was still frowning. "But you slept for—"

I cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. "Edward, as strange as it sounds—and believe me, I know it does—that's kind of what I do when I get really overwhelmed and scared. I shut down, in one way or another. Sometimes, I withdraw into myself—like, I'm awake but I don't respond to anything—and other times, I sleep for a few hours. It's probably not normal, I don't know, but it's what I do when I'm really stressed and overwhelmed. And think about it, Edward; can you blame me? I've come from being trapped in some relationship with a guy that not only turns into a really huge _werewolf _but is also kind of scary because of his size and strength to a relationship with you. And I'm not saying that's what has me scared, Edward," I added when he frowned, his eyes showing me how hurt he was by my remark. I smiled softly at him and kissed him quickly, pouring my love into the kiss. "But now I have something that I never want to lose, and though I know you will never let me go just as I could never leave you, I'm scared that somehow Jacob will find me and find a way to take me from you. I can't— I can't lose you, Edward."

My voice broke on his name as my throat tightened at the thought, and I gripped him tighter. No, the thought was unbearable. I was already so tied to him; I would not survive losing him.

"You won't lose me," Edward whispered, sitting up so I slid down into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his around me, his lips meeting my shoulder. He kissed up to my ear and scraped his teeth _very _lightly over my earlobe before he pulled back again. "I won't ever let that happen, Isabella. I _swear_."

I nodded, unable to really say anything else. I took a moment before I continued. "And then your family comes back, which is daunting enough, and your sister makes some bitch comment about me being some pawn of Jacob's—of the whole _tribe—_like I'm their property or something. More than anything, Edward, it just highlighted how I've felt for the past two years. I _have _felt like I was their property, some possession of theirs, and I hate that. I hate that I didn't leave earlier, that I had to be in a relationship with Jacob just because I was too weak to—"

"You were scared, my love," Edward whispered, interrupting me, his hands leaving my waist and cupping my cheeks. "You were scared, and given everything that you have shared with me, particularly of how Jacob and your father treated you, and then the incident with Emily, I understand why you felt you couldn't leave. You were scared that you would be hurt or… or killed if you did." He choked, and I hushed him, stroking his cheeks. Edward took a deep breath before he continued, "If anything, my darling, I commend you for your strength."

I shook my head, but didn't say anything else. It seemed we would have to agree to disagree on this topic, because I hardly felt commendable when it came to this.

Just then, my stomach grumbled, and I blushed as Edward chuckled. He gripped my chin lightly and pulled my head up—I had not realized I had angled down until that moment—so he could kiss my lips. "What would you like to eat, darling?"

"Hmm." I thought for a minute, brow puckered. I was hungry, but the kind of hungry where I had no idea just how hungry I was. With that thought in mind, I figured a toasted sandwich would do just fine. "Uh, toasted sandwich if I could?"

Edward smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Anything, love."

He got up and pulled me with him, lifting me into his arms before I could protest. I sighed and smiled, leaning into him as he quickly dashed us to the kitchen. He put me down on the seat carefully before walking around the other side of the counter.

"Hey!" I protested, getting off the chair and rounding the counter, following him. He stopped at the sink, turning the water on, and I pressed my back against it right next to him, crossing my arms over my chest and looked up at him. He was looking down at the water as he cleaned the plate and dried it. I giggled. "We agreed that we would make my dinner _together_, remember? That I would help you because you were a little unsure at lunch? That was the compromise." I smirked up at him as he rolled his eyes and turned to me. In a flash he had side-stepped closer and maneuvered me to sit up on the counter, coming to stand between my knees. His hands were resting flat-palmed against the counter on either side of me, locking me in. My breath hitched as he leaned in, only for him to chuckle as he leaned away.

"Yes," he replied, his voice like silk as his eyes smoldered, looking into mine. "But that was before we were so rudely interrupted—"

"We knew your family was coming!" I snorted.

"—and before your debacle with the _fair_ Rosalie," he continued, not even pausing when I interrupted him, his tone snarky as he said those last few words. "And it was also before you slept for so long that you woke up at nine p.m. Quite frankly, I am shocked that you would want to eat at this hour."

My eyebrows shot up. "Wait, seriously? I didn't realize it was _that_ late…" I frowned, looking down, thinking. "I probably shouldn't eat anything now. It's generally bad for you to eat anything too late, anyhow. I'll just have a really big breakfast."

I looked up at Edward, who frowned down at me, unpleased by my idea. "I don't like the idea of you going hungry, love," Edward said softly, lifting a hand to cup my cheek. "Are you sure? I would not mind making you something—even something small—if you are hungry."

I bit my lip, my stomach growling again. "All right, yeah, I'll eat something. Maybe just some fruit?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "That, my darling, I can most certainly do. We replace the fruit in the fruit bowl on a regular basis, so it's fresh for you to eat."

He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear before flitting over to the counter, and, in a blur, he grabbed the plate he'd washed and a fork from somewhere; he was back at my side in an instant. When it came to the fruit, he looked up at me questioningly. I smiled. "Could I have some banana, a little apple, and maybe some grapes, please?"

He smiled and kissed me. "Okay, sweetheart," he said, and then the plate was on the counter on the other side of the room, and then I was, too.

I made quick work of the food, hungrier than I had realized—a situation I expected considering I had missed lunch.

When I was done, I cleaned up despite Edward's protests and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked as we made it to his bedroom door.

We stopped and Edward looked down at me. "Yes, love?"

"I was wondering if I could have a shower?" I asked tentatively. Jacob had never liked me to shower at night, and, to be quite frank, I had preferred to wash up in the mornings because he was never up early. It just felt safer somehow.

Edward's smile warmed, his eyes alight in understanding. "Of course, darling. I shall just get you a towel and some new clothes. In fact, Alice says she may have a few things that could fit you, if you'd like?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. Um… thank you, Alice."

"I won't be a moment, Bella," he said, opening the door to his room. "Feel free to start showering. I could lay the clothes on the bed for you and wait outside."

Two feelings ran through me simultaneously: panic, because of previous situations and habits with Jacob concerning night showers, and love for this sweet, kind, and generous man. Unfortunately, the panic won out, and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "No, that's fine. I'll wait!"

The look on Edward's face was a little shocked and worried as he frowned. He looked at me for a moment before he smiled and nodded gently. "All right, love, whatever you want."

My heart pounded in my chest as regret filled me. "Edward, I—"

He shook his head and kissed me. "While I don't know exactly what that was about, I have some idea. Yes, I definitely _would_ like to discuss it with you, but I won't push you until you are ready."

I released a relieved breath. I smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

He nodded, caressed my cheek, and then, in a flash, he was gone.

I turned to look back at Edward's room and sighed; I'd ruined Edward's perfectly lovely gesture. As I stepped into the room, _someone_ grabbed my arm when I passed.

"I'm sorry," a voice I identified as Rosalie's whispered. "I don't know everything, but I heard your conversation upstairs. So, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, probably overreacting as I wrenched my arm from her grasp and stepped back, closer to Edward's bed. Rosalie's mouth fell open as she looked at me and I glared at her. "How dare you think that just because you know whatever you _think _you know of my situation, and you feel sorry for me so you're being nice to me, I'll simply forgive and forget all the bitchiness from earlier today? I'm sorry, Rosalie, but I will not be pitied, nor will I form relationships of any kind based on my past. If you want to truly be my friend, you will earn my respect and forgiveness, and then work on being something other than an utter bitch. Because believe me, I've met your type before—I've _lived_ with your type before. I know what you do, think, say, and how you feel, so you will be a piece of cake as far as I'm concerned. I will not tolerate being treated or talked to in the manner you have done so just because you ironically—and I say 'ironically' because you want to be human so fucking much—think you are so much better than a mere human like me. Message for you: get the fuck over yourself and be thankful for what you have instead of conceited and bitchy, because sooner or later, no matter the bond, you will lose what you have and love, Rosalie, and that will be your fault."

I took a deep breath and looked up at Edward over Rosalie's shoulder as he entered the room. "Edward, could we go to bed, please? I'm really tired." He smiled and nodded, so I did the same and took the hand he held out to me.

I spoke a little louder to address the rest of the Cullens. "I'm sorry that our meeting ended the way it did earlier today, and please know that I am normally not like that. I just don't like being treated as if I'm any lesser than anyone else, or being pitied for my situation. I'm not really comfortable with talking about it, but I am dealing with it, and as long as I have Edward and our love, I'll be fine." I looked at Edward when I said that, and he smiled softly at me, his eyes sweet and tender, full of all the love he had for me, and I wrapped my arms around him, melting into his embrace.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "Forget the shower. I'd rather just sleep now, to be honest."

He kissed my forehead. "All right. Come on, love." He pulled me up into his arms and took me to bed, but not before he turned to Rosalie and growled at her to get out.

Personally, I found that sexy, but, for some reason, I felt it wasn't too good an idea to say that.

He pulled me to him when we were both lying on the bed, and I curled up against his chest, my legs thrown across him, my hand and head on his chest. The soothing, rhythmic feeling of his chest as he breathed and hummed, quickly lulled me to sleep, pulling me into an alternate dream world in which Edward and I were safe and together—untouchable.

**~O~**

In the morning, I woke up to find that Edward was on a run to the store. This I found out from Alice, who walked in when I was dressed after my shower.

She came in and immediately sat down on the bed, smiling at me. "Hi," she said.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Hi, Alice."

"We're going to be best friends, you know," she said bluntly with a large, elfin grin on her face. _Adorable_. "I've seen it."

"Okay…" I trailed off, staring at her.

"I've known for quite a while, but you gave me quite a scare." There was a frown on her face as she said this. "I've never told anyone this… well, except for Jasper. I most certainly did not tell Edward." The look on her face told me this would have been a bad thing, and she smiled slightly, a wistful look on her face. Her voice was but a whisper, as if she were confiding in me. "I saw you two years ago, briefly. It was a vision of you coming to Forks. I saw that you were important, especially to Edward, but before I could determine anything, you vanished."

I hesitated a moment, looking at her, unsure of where she was going with this. Finally, I asked her, "Why did I vanish?"

"At first I didn't know," she said, her golden eyes flashing with annoyance. "I tried to force visions of you, but all that did was cause headaches. Jasper wasn't pleased; he doesn't like it when I force visions because of the headaches—the thought of me being in pain bothers him."

She paused briefly, looking out the window. "You know that the wolves are our natural enemy, or the closest thing to it. But do you know why?"

I frowned. She was right; I did know that they _were_, but I did not know _why_. Jacob had only gone so far as to tell me that they were, and that I should stay away from the "filthy bloodsucking demons" at all costs. "No, I don't," I told her quietly, frowning and, again, angry at Jacob. What the fuck was _with _him?

She nodded. "I presumed you wouldn't. Anyway, the only real reason is because of the fact that they are the only creature on earth that can kill us aside from our own kind. It is also due to the fact that we are the ones that cause their change. Our presence triggers a mutation in their DNA which brings about their transformation, and that mutation imbues them with the instinct to hate us as natural enemies."

She sighed and looked at me again. "But there is one more reason why, and it is perhaps the most annoying of all, at least for me," she huffed. "Wolves also seem to have the uncanny ability to block _some_ vampire gifts."

I blinked. "So they can block yours?"

Alice nodded and gave me a dry smile. "Yes. Lucky me," she sneered, looking down.

I giggled, shaking my head at her before I calmed myself down. "Why are you telling me this?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Because, I have a feeling…"

I raised an eyebrow, biting back a smirk. "A feeling?"

She nodded. "I just have a feeling that it will be important to remember that in the future." Abruptly, she perked right up with a smile. "So, how do you like the bed?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

I blinked. "Um… it's okay," I said, eyeing her suspiciously, trying to understand why she had ended our last conversation so abruptly. "Why do you ask?"

She smiled at me. "When you first came here, there was no bed in the room, and Edward wasn't sure if you'd noticed. But, anyway, I called him while you were showering and told him everything was in the garage for him to put up, so he did. It was ready by the time you came back into the room."

I thought back to that day, just a few short days ago, and blew out a breath. "Huh," I started. "Honestly, I was so out of it, the change didn't register with me. I just sat down on the bed when I walked into the room. But thank you; it's very nice and it suits the room, plus it is way more comfortable than what I had to sleep on at the rez."

She looked at me curiously and bit her lip for a minute before pushing on. "So, why were you there? If you don't mind me asking," she said.

I shrugged it off. "I don't mind. And, well, I was really only there because…" As I told Alice my story, an abridged version of what I had told Edward, some part of me registered that the rest of the family were listening in, or at least, could hear every word I said. I smiled at Alice in thanks, understanding that she was asking me while we were 'alone' for my benefit only.

"Wow, no wonder you lived in fear!" she exclaimed after I told her what happened to Emily when she made the mistake of rejecting Sam. "That must have been so horrible, I can't imagine. Not feeling safe in your own home…"

I shook my head. "No matter how long I lived there or what I experienced, that place was never my home," I said, harsher than necessary, regretting it immediately as I looked into Alice's wide eyes. I sighed. "Sorry, I just hate it when people say that La Push was my home; I hated every second of it. I felt like I was never truly left alone, you know? And I have no idea why. Jacob was possessive, yes, but he was not very protective—while he wanted me safe, he wasn't interested in making contingency plans like other wolves did for their imprints in case of an attack, and he certainly didn't give me enough information for me to feel or be safe if a situation arose."

She nodded and smiled sympathetically, her small hand covering mine. "It's okay," she told me. "I understand."

I smiled sadly, looking down at our hands with a frown on my face. There was no way I could tell her that she didn't know the half of it, but I had a feeling that was true. "When's Edward getting home?"

Alice giggled, and my head flew up to look at her. Her head was thrown back, mouth agape as she shook with laughter. "Oh, you two are so similar! So inseparable! You are so much like a newly-mated couple, it's astounding! And he's arriving home in five minutes. He's impatient, too!" She winked, and I blushed, but I smiled as well, happy with what she'd said.

"What do you mean when you say 'it's astounding that we're 'so much like a newly mated couple?'" I frowned. "Isn't that what we are?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I merely meant that it is unusual how you seem to react in the same way as a vampire female would. You are human, Bella. Though I had seen in my visions that you would react as any other newly-mated female would, I hadn't believed it. The vampire mating connection is innately connected to instincts, and many other things that you as a human do not have yet."

"Oh," I said, nodding. "Okay."

Alice laughed again, and my brow creased. My god, I was beginning to think Alice was just really strange, and that it had nothing to do with her gift at all. "All right, all right, Edward, hush up!" she called, and my heart pounded. "Stubborn mule," she said before looking back at me. "I am terribly sorry, but it seems as though I have been dismissed. Your mate wants you all to himself!"

I blushed again, but started at the sound of Edward's voice behind me. "You are quite right, Alice. Please, relinquish your hold on my mate so that I may have her attention."

I spun around and smiled largely, launching myself into his arms. He kissed me sweetly, and I moaned, wrapping my limbs tighter around him.

Alice gasped.

"Alice?" Edward asked, his voice low and worrisome. I looked up at his face to find it crumpled in a frown as he stared over my head at his sister.

"Our futures…" she said as I turned in Edward's arms to look at her. Her eyes locked on mine, and they were urgent. "They've disappeared."

* * *

**So, yeah. Another long one with a cliffy. This story seriously has more cliffies than any of my other stories have. **

**But yeah... so I'll see you in a week with chapter 7. Well, now you have to wait longer - 8 DAYS!**

**See ya! ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello**

**Yes, I know... long time, no read. ;) I am sorry about that. Even though I had exams, I really didn't mean for it to be this long before you would find another chapter alert in your inboxes. Thank you to those who reviewed with concerns for my wellbeing, and I am sorry for not replying (if I was able to, as some were 'external' ones from people who didn't sign in. **

**I am fine; apart from the stress of exams, being dreadfully tired and just a little sick - apparently, the viral infection that had caused my tonsillitis last month had somewhere along the track turned into an upper respiratory tract infection. Oh, the joys.**

**But yeah. Now, I am truly on the mend, and I have resumed updating. This chapter was a bitch to write, however, which is the reason for my lack of update both just before and just after my exam period.**

**But because I don't want to keep you any longer, I shall shut up and let you get on with it.**

**See you down the bottom...**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I gasped at her words, my mind grasping the meaning of her words immediately as I remember how she'd described my 'disappearance' from her radar shortly after my arrival here in Forks. Questions bubbled to my lips, which I clamped shut in an effort to quell them for now. I closed my eyes, burrowed myself in Edward's arms, and simply breathed.

Around me, however, was pandemonium.

I vaguely heard Edward snarl over my head, and from the sounds of things, it appeared to be directed at Alice. His arms tightened around me for a moment before his cool hands wandered up to my face, which he cupped. His fingers lightly brushed over my cheeks, making then redden.

"Bella, love," I heard him say, but his gorgeous voice sounded so soft to my human ears. It felt like background music to the vigorous pounding of my own heart in my ears, which was so erratic I could feel it throb in my chest. His palms pressed slightly harder against my cheeks and I could then feel his breath against my face. Before I knew what I was doing, I sucked in a deep breath, and nearly moaned at the taste of him on my lips and tongue as he breathed in and then out again.

His voice was slightly louder when he spoke again. "Darling, please open your eyes."

I did, and immediately, I was looking into my mate's eyes as they anxious wandered over my face. He was so tense, like a lion poised and ready to pounce. The skin of his back against my hands was somehow even harder, though I had no idea how I was able to discern that.

"Edwa—" I whispered.

"Hush, my sweet," Edward hushed me, smiling softly, lovingly, as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I whimpered and leaned forward, wanting more, but he chuckled and stayed where he was. "Darling, I need you to calm down, okay? And I want you to know that nothing is going to happen to you; that what we do now is completely up to you."

I wanted to kiss him so much in that moment. Tears sprung to my eyes as I immediately recognized what he was doing, what he was trying to give me… the one thing I'd never had before.

A choice; the ability to decide for myself _by_ myself.

I sniffled, and moved my own hands to cup his cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered as I stroked them. I cleared my throat and turned to Alice, who watched us with anxious eyes. "Jacob is coming?"

She sighed. "I do not know, but I would presume so." Her eyes held the confirmation she could not voice as her eyes bore meaningfully into mine.

I frowned slightly and my heart thudded in my chest. "I'm not ready to face them," I whispered, looking back up at Edward.

He was stony faced, his eyes intense as he swallowed and nodded, stepping forward to wrap his arms around me. "You don't have to; you do not have to do anything you are not ready for, my love. I cannot force your hand." He sighed, looking away for a moment. "But they will be here soon, and then we shan't have a way to escape. If we are to leave, we must do so now."

I nodded stiffly and turned to Alice. "We'll discuss this later, yeah?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Edward went to pick me up so we could make our escape, but I stopped again. "Wait, what are the rest of you going to do? And what about my scent? If they catch my scent, they'll know you're here… they could hurt you!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me to calm me, but I looked at Alice for answers. She frowned and sighed. "Bella, we really don't have time for this, but do not worry about us, alright? As promised, this will all be discussed later. But I'm afraid if you don't leave now, the outcome…"

Her face and Edward's growl said it all; without another word I reached for Edward's shoulders to hoist myself up his body. His arms tightened around my waist, and he lifted me so I could wrap my arms and legs around him, anchoring myself to him. He kissed me with passion for a few moments, walking us to his window before he jumped into the trees. "Even if they do discover your presence here, they won't be able to follow us in the trees."

I nodded, ready to just believe him. For once, I was not curious or desperate for answers; I just wanted to get the fuck out of here and away from Jacob. "Take me away, Edward; I don't care where."

I felt his lips curve upwards against my cheek. "Your wish, my command; I have my phone with me, so as soon as it is safe for us to come back, Alice will let me know. May I surprise you with our destination, my darling?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "You may, Edward."

He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips against my ear. "Hush now, sweet," he breathed and I sighed and relaxed at the feel of his breath against my skin. Though cold, his touch and breath left trails of delectable fire. "Relax; close your eyes and enjoy this."

And I did. I'd loved running with Edward since that first time just moments after we'd first met. And though this was only my second time, and we were jumping through trees now, it was still just as amazing. If I closed my eyes and relaxed my body into Edward's, it felt like we were flying.

The concept of time left me, and so I had no idea how long it had been since our journey had begun when Edward began to slow. When the 'wind' stopped and Edward touched my hair, I knew we had stopped. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to look around us.

I gasped. We were standing in meadow filled with lush, green grass. The flowers, white and shades of blue, purple and yellow, were glowing in the limited streams of sunlight that beamed down through the clump of trees that seemed to lean in to create a roof of sorts over the small field.

"Edward, this is… gorgeous," I said, awestruck, as he let me down to my feet. He stood still as I stepped forward into the meadow, looking up as the sun hit my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled as I released a breath, my body relaxing.

I turned to Edward and reached for him. "Come," I whispered and in a flutter of movement, he was standing in front of me. My smile widened as he pulled me against him, his arms binding around me as he held me tightly, securely. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest.

Edward purred on contact and I looked up at him. It was awkward, given that I was not willing to move my head from his chest. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, opening his closed eyes. "Your skin is so warm it feels good against mine already, but… combine that with the heat of the sun…" he paused, closing his eyes again. "It's bliss."

I smiled to myself. By contrast, it was quite a hot day—unusually so for Forks—and so the feel of his cool skin against mine was keeping me from overheating. I might like the heat, but not to such a degree.

Not anymore.

"Let us sit, darling," Edward whispered after a few more moments. "I know you wish to ask questions about all of this. I would be happy to answer those I can now. But I must also ask you something myself."

I took a moment before I nodded. I was expecting Edward to let me go, but he didn't; instead, he picked me up. i wrapped my arms and legs aroud him as he walked further into little clearing. When he came to stand in the middle of a patch of sunlight, he gripped me a little tighter as he plopped down onto the grass.

He was graceful, of course.

Again, I went to move, to sit beside him instead, but Edward was having none of it. He stilled me with his hands gripping my hips, and he looked into my eyes meaningfully. I smiled and settled against him, straddling him as I loosened my legs from around him.

He purred and my mouth was suddenly very dry. I swallowed and licked my lips, and Edward's purr became a growl instantly. Slowly, it built in his chest and I moaned shamelessly as I settled further into him. I prayed I'd be able to control my reaction to him.

"Now," Edward said after a few moments, his chest still rumbling. "What would you like to ask me? Remember, my love, I will answer any and every question I can to the fullest of my capacity. I do not wish for you to be worried if there is no reason for you to."

I smiled at that. "Thank you, Edward." I took a deep breath, my eyes falling to Edward's chest. He'd left the top two buttons open, allowing me to see the very top of his chest, his throat and just the faint wisps of his chest hair. He wasn't very hairy from the looks of things—just a light smattering—but I found that I really didn't mind. In fact, the thought rather excited me, and prompted me further into distraction as I pictured Edward and I laying in bed. My hand was on his naked chest, the covers of the bed coming to just our waists. My fingers were in motion, the tips lightly dancing in circles against his upper chest, over his heart and through his chest hair.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I blinked, inhaling sharply, my tongue gliding across my bottom lip at the image I had conjured. I swallowed and looked up at Edward questioningly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward's lips pressed together in a thin line, his eyes slightly narrowed, curiosity shining in their golden depths. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to ask me what I had been thinking about, but was stopping himself from doing so. Mentally, I thanked him profusely.

Finally, he asked, "what would you like to know?"

"Oh," I said, a chest-full of air leaving me in a rush. "Um..." I paused again, this time to remember what questions I'd had in the first place. I was determined not to get off track again. "What are the others doing? It would be better for no one to be home when the wolves come, right? To prevent a confrontation? I mean, the wolves would be able to smell me on you even though your scent burns their noses."

Edward smiled, and I shivered as the fingers of both his hands danced and brushed against the skin of my hips after sneaking under my shirt. "They planned to make another 'hunting trip.' Or at least, that will be their answer if they happen to meet the wolves sometime later. Really, they are merely going for a run. And as a precaution, they each will stop at a nearby stream to wash off and change; that way, if they do meet the wolves—they cannot be sure they will miss them as Alice's visions do not work whenever they are involved—then at least the wolves will not be able to smell you on them. And so they will be none the wiser."

I nodded, though I frowned as a thought came to me. "But what if the wolves find us here? Then we'll be two against ten, Edward." I could feel the desperate panic bubbling now and I squeezed my eyes shut only for an onslaught of images to flood my mind; images of Edward, torn apart and being thrown into the fire. And then of Jacob taking me back to La Push and...

"Bella, darling, calm down," Edward said loudly, his arms engulfing me immediately. I felt his forehead lean against mine and I opened my eyes, whimpering as a searing pain erupted in my chest.

"Edward," I gasped, though it was strangled because of the pain I felt at the mere thought of what I'd imagined. It was incomprehensible; I would not survive!

"My sweet, it won't happen," Edward whispered in my ear and the tears that had welled behind my closed lids stung my eyes. I barely suppressed sobs. "Please, Bella... calm... take deep breaths, love, deep breaths. Follow me," he suggested and then he did as he had asked me to do.

I tried, but failed, and he growled. His hand threaded through the hair in the middle of the back of my head and he pulled to expose my neck to him.

But then he leaned in, breathed in again and leaned further in to kiss me. I gasped as his tongue laved my bottom lip and as my mouth opened to invite him in, closer, he instead released his breath, filling my lungs, his breath and touch combining to calm me down. He repeated these actions over and over until I was fully calm, at which point he released my mouth and leaned back.

"There you are," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, sniffling and clearing my throat. All I could say was, "I love you, Edward. I need you. Please don't leave me; whether intention or not, please don't leave me in this world without you."

He nuzzled his nose against my left cheek. "I won't," he whispered. "You will never be alone, and you will always be forever loved."

I closed my eyes, this time happy and relieved tears streamed down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered.

He did not comment further on the incident. When he spoke next, he asked me, "May I ask you my question now, sweetheart?"

I nodded.

He brushed his lips up my jaw, to my ear, which he pressed a kiss to. I relaxed further with a content sigh. He pulled back and said, "how did you know immediately what Alice meant?"

I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure how he would react to Alice's omission, nor whether Alice was comfortable with me telling him. Not that that was what worried me; it was more that I didn't want to be the reason for any discord between them for from what I know, they are close—like twins. From what I know of these mating connections—which, in these early days, is not a lot—he would not take it well. And that I could completely understand as I myself was annoyed that these past two years had ever turned out the way they did when there was the chance that I could have spent them with Edward. Even with Alice's explanation, I felt that way—I could only imagine how Edward would feel and react to the news.

So, no; I would not tell him about most of my conversation with Alice, and in particularly how she truly came to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that the wolves were key to her loss of sight during certain situations.

"Alice told me beforehand," I told him honestly. "She wanted to warn me—just in case I ever found myself in trouble with one of them. She wanted me to know that if it comes down to it, I need to find other methods of contacting you."

Edward nodded. "Good, I am glad she thought of that. Unfortunately, I must admit that it never passed my mind."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

And just like that, all of a sudden, I was overwhelmed. Relaxed completely, but just overwhelmed with thanks for… for this vampire, this love of my life, my mate. For the opportunity to be his, to love him and for him to return those feelings.

I looked up at edward, who was looking down at me with a dazzling, happy smile. My smile only widened as I asked him, "Dance with me?"

His eyes were large for a moment as his quick mind processed my words. Before I could even blink, however, we were both standing. He was staring down at me and I at him as he took me into his arms, pulling me against him. With a sweet grin on his face, he leaned down to kiss me as our feet began to move.

There was no music, no nothing; only the two of us in this gorgeous little clearing. Only our love, our happiness.

The lack of music did not lessen this moment, nor did it make it awkward or weird. On the contrary, the moment was perfect, natural. Edward led us in a slow waltz, and I squealed, yelped and laughed as he twirled and dipped me. He, too, chuckled.

And even as the sky darkened, the clouds black and dark grey and heavy with rain, we did not stop. And even as that rain began to slowly mist around us, increasing to a shower and then a pour, we did not stop.

We simply kissed and danced and laughed and forgot.

Because Jacob, the pack... in this moment, they didn't matter; none of it did.

Only Edward and this moment did, and I lived it as if it were my last, committing each and every feeling, touch, and sound to memory.

Because nothing lasts forever, nothing is permanent.

Jacob would not relent, and yet nor would our love. In a battle, we would prevail.

* * *

**Phew. Thank fuck that is over. **

**So, yeah. You shall see me in seven days with the eighth chapter. :D Yay! In the meantime, I hope to write the next few chapters so that I actually _can _update next week considering I won't have a laptop from Monday morning to Thursday afternoon.**

**Either way, please review - I have missed them - and I shall see you in a week!**

**Thank you!**

**bexie25**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating last Friday. I had practically nothing written and was still having a little trouble writing MI. Edward's a little emotional in the beginning half of this chapter - a case of the mating instincts, nothing serious - so Bella was understandably cagey. **

**But I do love this chapter. I hope you do, too.**

**This isn't beta'd, sorry, so please go easy on me.**

**Oh, and the plot has changed... just a little. It's much more concrete so I can start to plan which means writing chapters will be even easier for me.**

**Well, I'll see you down the bottom I think... don't want to tease you with long ANs... ;) **

* * *

**Misguided Imprint**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

We danced for a little while longer, our eyes connected as we slow-danced in the gorgeous meadow. With each movement, I could feel the flowers around our feet brush against my legs, the smell absolutely amazing.

Edward seemed oddly emotional at the moment. I was, too, but it had seemed lately that that was just me at the moment: an emotional, sappy mess. But Edward… in the few days we'd been together, I'd never seen him quite like _this_.

There was a quiet yet serene rumble emanating from his chest, almost like a purr. As we danced, his hands steady on my hips and my own wrapped around his neck, he gazed into my eyes with a look I couldn't decipher. His sweet butterscotch eyes were smoldering like hot molten lava, the intensity of his gaze out of this world. His brow was slightly puckered as if he were concentrating on something. I, myself, was frowning slightly and my body moved automatically, my hands in his hair, caressing and stroking and combing through it as I leaned in and upwards to press my lips to his. My left hand cupped and caressed his cheek and the rumble in his chest grew louder as he leaned in to nuzzle his nose against mine.

I gasped and pulled back. "Edward?" I whispered, my right hand now moving to join the left so I was cupping both his cheeks. He didn't answer, just kept nuzzling his nose against mine, the rumble in his chest still filling the otherwise empty air. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

He frowned and pulled back, his grip on my hips tightening as he pulled me against him. He looked into my eyes and swallowed, making me swallow, too, as I stared back into his now-black ones. Suddenly, he looked down and sighed. Just as I thought he would say something, he leaned in again, his left hand darting to my hair, which he pulled on gently. My head fell back, exposing my neck to him, and the grumble became a purr as he nuzzled his nose up and down the line of my throat. I could feel his icy breath on me and I shivered against him, gasping in breath after breath.

And then, he spoke. It was only a word, but it clued me in a little on what was currently going on.

"Mine," he mumbled against my neck, and in that next moment, his lips pressed against my throat and he tightened them and began to suck lightly.

"Edward," I gasped, my body slackening as I fell backwards. He gripped me, supporting me with the hand in my hair now cradling the back of my neck, the other on my hip curling around my waist to hold me up. My own hand moved to his hair and my eyes fluttered closed as I swallowed.

"Bella…" he whispered against my skin, his cold breath making my shallow breaths stutter. "Mine," he groaned.

"Yours," I gasped out, my eyes firmly clenched shut as I tried to think past what he was doing to me, how he was making me feel.

"Mine… not his. Never his," he growled against my neck, gripping me just a little tighter.

"Not his," I repeated, feeling the need to confirm for him what he logically already knew. "Only yours; I was never his, always yours. I've been yours since I was born, Edward."

He growled and pushed himself into me further, his tongue flicking against my skin now. I whimpered and clenched my fingers in his hair tighter, my other hand now in his hair, though when that happened I had no idea.

"Only yours," I whispered. I chanted the words over and over, mingled with his name and gasps for air. And slowly, but surely, he seemed to calm down. Gradually, the growl in his chest lowered in volume and his licks and nuzzles slowed and softened, becoming less urgent and more soothing.

He sighed against my skin before withdrawing and dropping to the soft meadow ground. He pulled me with him, and of their own volition, my limbs moved to curl around his form.

"Are you okay now?" I asked Edward softly, my fingers in his hair.

He nodded against me, his head pressed against the swell of my clothed breast, his fingers dancing on the flesh of my abdomen under my shirt. I shivered from the light touch, but forced myself to concentrate on my mate rather than the mindlessness of his actions and the havoc it was wreaking on my thoughts.

"What was that about?" I asked him, prodding gently for information. He seemed to still be having a little trouble with talking, but I hoped that by gently prodding him like so, he would open up and talk to me. I had an idea that his mind was in overdrive and he was reacting solely on instinct now, whatever those instincts may be—I also had a feeling that whatever they were, they were mating connection related—and that that was why he might be acting like this.

He said nothing, still quietly caressing the skin of my belly, his head resting on my chest. I sighed quietly. "Edward, baby, please answer me. Tell me what I can do, tell me how to help you; I want to so badly, baby, please." I was begging now, but fuck, he was scaring me.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he looked up at me. There was a slight pucker on his brow, as if he was worried about something. My guess was he was worried about my reaction to his explanation.

"I—" he began, only to cut off and rake his fingers through his hair. I frowned and moved closer to comfort him. "Bella, the truth is that I really do not have any idea why I reacted the way I did. I just… the thought of Jacob and the pack coming after you, of them trying to take you from me terrifies me, my love. And I suppose that in that moment as I was dancing with you, I really did not want to let you go and as the thoughts overwhelmed me, instinct overcame me."

I nodded. "I'd guessed as much… but Edward, what were you doing? Exactly?"

He sighed again. "I was… well, I was marking you with my scent. It… it's calming for me, and when you change, it will be calming for you as well. It's a sort of ritual that vampire's practice as a clear marker of who in our world is mated and who is not. It wards off other vampires and, if the scent is strong, it seems to instill fear in humans as well."

I smiled to myself and leaned in closer to Edward. My thumb pressed against the dimple of his chin as I cupped it and I used the grip to encourage him to lift his head. He looked up at me, lips parted and I couldn't resist.

I kissed him.

**~O~**

"Why don't we go to Seattle?" I asked Edward quietly, his head against my breast and my fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp and raking through his locks. He was finally relaxed, and he now would speak without the sighs and growls and long pauses. I was very grateful; while I understood how he'd been feeling, it had been scary as a first experience. However, if it were to ever happen again—and I just knew it would—then at least I knew what to do now. And what was wrong if I read the signs properly.

Edward lifted his head and looked into my eyes, a small smile on his face. "You want to go into Seattle?" he asked me quietly, his fingers grazing against the skin of my abdomen, making the muscles there tremble.

I shrugged. "It would be nice, I guess," I answered after a second of regaining my control. Edward's small smile was now a smug grin. I ignored it, biting the inside of my cheek as I looked away. "And… they… wouldn't think we'd be there. Knowing, uh… _him_—" I was still hesitant to say Jacob's name or utter 'the pack'—just in case it triggered a reaction in Edward "—he probably thinks that I still at least go by what his rules were. He probably thinks that… I dunno… I still _obey _him."

Edward leaned back wordlessly, but not before brushing his lips against mine. He let me go and wiped his hands on his jeans before standing up. I looked up at him with a smile on my face as he reached down for my hand. I grabbed onto his and he pulled me up to my feet. I stumbled a little and Edward chuckled as he steadied me, his hands gripping my forearms before he pulled me into his arms.

"Shut up," I grumbled under my breath. I felt him shake around me. I nearly growled, pouting instead as I wished I was able to slap his arm or smack him in the chest without breaking my hand.

_Oh, the woes of a human vampire's mate. _

"Sorry, darling," Edward whispered and I looked up at him, breathing in deeply just as he exhaled. I licked my lips and nearly moaned at the taste of him there.

"So, we going?" I asked eagerly. Since I'd arrived in Forks, I hadn't been to Seattle for anything but the stop over on the way up here.

"Sure," Edward said with a firm, single nod. "We won't be able to drive there, so I hope you don't mind a run; it won't take too long."

I shrugged. "I don't mind; I love it when you run with me." I bit my lip shyly and took that moment to admire the flowers at my feet.

Edward's finger trapped my chin and dragged it up, forcing me to look up at him. "Never be uncomfortable when sharing things with me. I want to know what you like and dislike," he told me softly.

I blushed and nodded, biting my lip. "Okay," I said quietly.

"All right, spider monkey," Edward said with a boyish grin, turning around so I was facing his back. He bent his knees slightly and reached behind him. "Climb on."

I giggled and did as he asked, and in less than a second, we were flying through the forest. I sighed as I gripped him tight around the neck, leaning back and up a little, arching my back so the wind could whip through my hair and across my face. It felt magnificent.

True to his words, we arrived in no time. Edward gradually slowed and when he had completely, I opened my eyes to see we were at the edge of a forest. "I'm sorry, love, this is as far as I can bring us. Thankfully, it's cloudy today, so we can walk around a little."

I nodded. "That's fine," I said as I climbed back down and stretched, rolling my shoulders. I reached for Edward's hand and tugged as I stepped toward the tree line. "Come on, Mister."

He grinned at me and complied, letting me pull him along behind me. We walked down a quiet street a little ways before turning right at Edward's direction. In just ten minutes, we were walking down a main street of Seattle.

"What did you want to look at?" he asked me.

I shrugged just as my stomach rumbled. "Uh, how 'bout something to eat first?" I asked, flushing with embarrassment. _Damn embarrassing human characteristics…_

Edward nodded. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

I thought for a moment. "Oh, not really. Just something healthy…"

"A sandwich, perhaps?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Honestly, Edward, I really don't mind. I just know that I am hungry, so the first healthy place you can find would be nice… as long as it's not expensive!" I added when Edward's eyes lit up a little. "No way are you spending ten or fifteen dollars on a sandwich, okay? No fancy restaurants, either."

Edward sighed in mocking sadness. "Oh, Isabella… what am I going to do with you?"

I giggled and smiled as I leaned in. We were still walking as I brushed my lips against his and said, "Love me, care for me, never let me go, and _not _spend hellish amounts of money on me. I'm a five buck lunch girl."

Edward nuzzled his nose against mine. "I love you."

My cheeks burned and I swallowed back my emotions, my voice shaking as I relayed the same sentiment back to him. "I love you, too."

Edward kissed me quickly, stopping on the pavement to wrap his arms around me. I gripped him tightly, moaning quietly at his taste; I was sure I'd never get enough. When he leaned back and ended the kiss, we were both panting, our foreheads pressed together. "Now, my lady, allow me to escort you to our luncheon."

I giggled like a girly-girl—a very strange reaction for me—as he dramatically gestured onwards, reaching out with his arm to link his with mine. I curled my arm around his and we walked down the street, looking at the different shops quickly and stopping occasionally to look at the display stand of the menus for all the restaurants.

Finally, we got lucky.

"Edward, let's eat here," I said, eagerly tugging on Edward's arm. They had a great bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich deal with a drink for six dollars. It was the best we'd found down this whole street, and my stomach was starting to nag me—persistently and loudly. I giggled to myself, "Well, technically I'm the one who'll do the eating."

I held back a snort and Edward just chuckled, pulling me back to his side as we walked in. It was reasonably busy, but not crowded, thankfully. I hated crowded places, and now I had more than just my usual reasons—Edward fared better with a clear head. I didn't want the headache he would get from too many minds so close—I knew he'd hear all thoughts for a few miles anyhow, but he told me that the smaller the crowd immediately surrounding him was, the better he felt—to ruin our perfect afternoon.

A snotty waitress came over immediately once she'd spotted us. I sighed and gripped Edward's hand a little tighter, glad he'd chosen a booth so we could sit side by side. Caked in make-up, red-brown hair that clashed with the fake orange of her skin tone, and tight black slacks and a dress shirt, the waitress was just what I'd hoped we would not have to face.

She also looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, my name is Jess and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon, how many I he—" she cut off when she looked up from her order pad. Her mouth fell open and so did mine as I immediately realized who it was.

_Fuck. _

"Jess," I said in a false tone, forcing a smile on my face.

"B-Bella," she said, shocked, blinking as she looked to my mate beside me. "E-Edward Cullen?" Her voice shot through two octaves and I winced.

"Hello…?" Edward said politely.

"Jess," she interjected, swallowing. "Um, Jess Stanley; we went to school together in Forks."

"Oh, yes," Edward said, his tone hiding his disgust for the most part. I nearly chuckled at the thought of just what he might be remembering. He changed the subject quickly. "How do you know Bella? She was in the year below."

He had a point; in Forks, students did not mix with anyone that was not in their grade. Jess and I had never even spoken to one another and I only knew her because I'd seen her around school and, well, she and her mother were the gossip Princess and Queen of Forks.

"Oh, you know," Jess said, gesturing with an awkward huff of a laugh. She waved the question off with a smile and flutter of her thick eyelashes. "I saw her around."

Edward nodded, picking a little more up from her thoughts I supposed than what she verbally expressed. "Well, it was nice to see you. I hate to be terribly rude, but if you wouldn't mind, could we order now? It is just that Bella and I are in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh?" Jess asked, perking up with curiosity. I barely restrained myself from snorting and rolling my eyes. Tact was obviously not Jess's area of expertise.

"Yes, we're going to see a movie," I interjected, glancing at Edward with a smile.

"Ooh! Like a date?" Jess asked innocently.

"Our fourth," Edward said meaningfully, intently. I itched to ask him what she was thinking that was irritating him so much that he felt the need to exaggerate a little.

Jess's smile faltered for a moment before she nodded and giggled perkily. "Yeah, well, in that case, I couldn't possibly keep you." Envy was clear in her voice, but she thought she was oh so good at hiding it. "So, what would you like?"

"I'd like the BLT, please, and a lemonade," I said, rubbing my thumb along the front of Edward's pointer finger, the only place I could reach with how tightly our hands were clasped.

She wrote it down then looked up at Edward. I gagged when she purred his name. That shit was gross.

Edward swallowed. "The same please," his smooth, rich voice said levelly.

"Okay, well, see ya!" Jess nearly sang before turning around and rushing into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and made a show of sighing and throwing myself against Edward in feigned exhaustion. Edward chuckled, ruffled my hair, and kissed me.

"She certainly is… energetic," Edward managed after a moment and I snorted.

"You call that," I gestured to the space before us where Jess had just been standing, "energetic?"

He chuckled again. "I see your point."

Thankfully, our lunch was before us not fifteen minutes later. I dug in while Edward made a show eating, dropping each 'bite' into the napkin he'd placed on his lap. When it came to his lemonade, he simply pushed it toward me. I blushed and smiled, opening it and drinking it down, too. Obviously, I'd been thirstier than I'd originally thought.

We had just finished our lunch and called for the check, when Edward's phone beeped. He pulled it out from his pocket and glanced at it, a slight frown coming across his face. He sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned to look down at me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We need to move," Edward said. "The sun is about to come out, apparently, and the _pack_ caught our scent. They're headed down here."

My heart skipped a beat then thudded painfully. I tried to take a deep breath and reply to him, but the words got stuck in my throat.

Edward hugged me closer to him. "It's okay, my love. We'll be fine. Why don't we go see that movie? Alice assured me that if we do that, they'll miss us, darling.

Wordlessly, my mouth dry, I nodded. I scooted over to the edge of the booth then jumped up. "Yep, let's go."

Edward jumped up as well, took my hand, and threw a twenty and thirty dollar note on the table just as Jess appeared at our sight.

"Going?" she asked, her tone adding the petulant "so soon?"

"Yes, we're late for our movie," Edward quickly informed her. He grabbed my hand. "Come on, love," he said, glancing down at me then back at Jess. "Thank you, that was lovely."

And then we were out of the restaurant. We were down the block when I realized with a gasp, "Edward, the napkin!"

Edward smirked down at me, and quickly produced the rolled up and crumbled napkin.

We laughed about it all the way down the road to the closest cinema.

* * *

**So, yeah... hope you liked that. Please let me know in the form of a review! ;)**

**Um, not much to say, really. Just... see you in, like, three days.**

**:D**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it because it was a bit annoying to write at first, and I am not completely confident. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked Emotionalward. :D**

**After this, no more chapters 'til next week on Friday and we should be back on track.**

**Again, this chapter is not beta'd but will be replaced as soon as it is. You won't get the memo though. Go easy on me!**

**See you down the bottom, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Misguided Imprint **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The movie finished with neither Edward nor I remembering even a sentence spoken. I had no idea of the plot, the characters or the actors who'd featured. I'd been too focused on Edward and the panic, the need to be closer to my mate—closer than socially acceptable in public areas—that I'd been feeling the whole time.

Edward had been too preoccupied listening for the pack, his back straight against the back of the chair, an arm around my shoulder and his head leaning against mine. I'd closed my eyes for a few minutes and reveled in his touch, allowing myself to settle in his arms. Even the slightest touch from him made me feel safe, so this much contact and I was in heaven.

Only once did he tense throughout the two hours. I'd reacted accordingly, my heart pounding fast and strong in my chest as I burrowed closer into him. I'd squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed, trying to control myself. Not two minutes later, I'd felt Edward relax and his lips press against my hair. I'd lifted my head to glance up at him and the look in his eyes as he returned the gaze told me he'd tell me everything when we were safely away from here and in a more private setting.

As the credits ended and the last of the audience exited, Edward's lips were suddenly at my ear. Lowly, he whispered, "come here."

I didn't need to be told twice. Faster than I'd ever moved before, I jumped up and launched myself onto his lap, throwing my arms around him. Edward gripped me tightly, his fingers combing through my hair as he pulled my head up so my face was level with his. He stared into my eyes, his calm gold to my frantic brown, and my breath hitched.

"Calm, little one, we're safe," Edward cooed. His breath fanned across my face and I sighed, relaxing a little as he began to purr. He pushed his chest into mine, and I sagged against him as the vibrations of his chest increased. The tension in my body eradicated, I focused now on convincing Edward to just tell me already.

"Edward, what happened?" I whispered to him. "You tensed during the movie and then a few minutes later, you were back to normal. I know it was the pack. Are they still out there?" I already knew that couldn't be the case. If it was, Edward would be just as bad again. But if they weren't… where were they and why weren't they here? They'd found us, obviously.

Edward sighed, bringing my attention back to him. "Sam called them back. Jacob and his hooligans were intent on waiting it out. They knew we couldn't stay in here forever. But there's a tribal meeting tonight, and all of the pack was required to go. Jacob was furious, but Sam convinced him he'd let him come back afterwards and continue the 'hunt'."

"Great," I mumbled dryly. I took a deep breath and climbed off Edward's lap. "Can we go now? The tribal meetings never go for long—half an hour to an hour, tops—and Jacob is always incensed in a hunt anyhow. I can only imagine how bad it'll be now that he's look for _me_."

"Yes, and it is worse, too," Edward said seriously, an unreadable expression on his face. "He knows you're with me…" He frowned. "Bella, there was something… something about his thoughts when he realized that. It was as if he was trying really hard to not think something. And that makes no sense, because none of the pack or the council knows about any of our powers."

I frowned and sighed shakily. I shook my head and grabbed Edward's hand, yanking on it. "Come on, let's go. I think we need to talk to the rest of your family about what we're going to do. Now."

**~O~**

"Family meeting," Edward murmured as soon as we walked through the front door of the Cullen house. "Now, in the living room," he continued before turning back toward me. He took my face in his hands. "Darling, I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Between all of us, I _know _we can come up with a solution. Even if I have to take you from here and drag you over to Europe myself, I will make sure you are safe."

I nodded and leaned into his tongue. "I know you will, baby. I have complete faith in all of you. I'm only sorry I put you all in this mess."

Edward frowned and pulled me into his arms. Gently, he pulled my head back with his hand in my hair, and I gasped as our lips met. He kissed me thoroughly before pulling back. "Don't be, my love; you are worth it… worth everything."

I smiled and swallowed back the lump that was forming in my throat. So much had happened today and I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I hoped we'd get through this meeting quickly, because right now I wanted nothing more than to curl up in Edward's arms and let everything that happened today out of my mind.

"Come on," Edward cooed in my ear. He tugged me along gently, his arm around my waist. We walked quickly into the dining room, and I ignored the annoyed glare on Rosalie's face as she eyed me. Edward looked down at me, frowned, and then looked around the room. A growl built up in his chest as his eyes landed on his blonde sister and he snapped his jaws at her, raising an eyebrow.

By now, we'd reached our seats on the other side of the table. I looked down at the table as Edward pulled my chair out for me like a gentleman before taking his place beside me. Edward took my hand and I looked up at him, smiling tiredly before I sighed and leaned back in the chair just as Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, we all have some idea of what this is about," he began. "But I think it would be best if you explained in detail why you called for a family meeting."

Edward sighed and nodded, squeezing my hand. He took a second, probably to order his thoughts and sort through what he wanted to share. "When I came back from my hunt this morning, Alice said that our futures went black. We knew it was the wolves, and so I took Bella with me and ran to the meadow. Bella asked if we could go to Seattle. We did, and while we were there, we ran into Jessica Stanley." He looked at Jasper and Emmett, "Do you remember her? She was a student in our year when we attended Forks High—very gossipy."

"Yes, I remember her," Jasper replied, Emmett nodding two seats to his left. "Edward, she's going to be a problem."

My mate sighed, and I readjusted our hands so I could squeeze his. He glanced at me and smiled before continuing. "I know. But anyway, Alice texted me and told me the wolves had caught mine and Bella's scent and they were coming down to Seattle. Bella and I had already said we were going to the cinema on a date, and Alice said that although her visions were hazy at best because of the mongrels' involvement, if Bella and I went to the cinema, we would be fine. And she was correct; Jacob and his band of misfits arrived some time into the movie only to leave a few moments later."

"There's a tribal meeting tonight," I interjected, glancing at Edward. He nodded with a small smile on his face, gesturing for me to continue. "They're short affairs that last an hour at the most. It's mandatory for all pack members to attend, just in case there was an issue the council wanted to address with them—"

Rosalie snorted. "And with their star imprintee on the loose, I'm sure they had something to bring up!" she cackled, slamming her hand down on the table as she laughed.

I flinched and cleared my throat, ignoring her as I looked to Carlisle. He was frowned over at Rosalie, annoyed as the rest of the family seemed to be by her behavior. He looked at me immediately when I turned to continue. "With the wolves coming and going perhaps half way through the movie, as soon as Edward told me, I thought it best we come straight back here and talk to you all."

Carlisle nodded and gave me a small smile. "Well, you were certainly correct. This is a dire situation that we all must discuss. And before you try to apologize, I heard you talking to Edward when you first arrived. I want you to know that you should never apologize; we are doing for you what we would do for any member of our family, Isabella."

I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered.

His small smile grew and he patted the back of my hand. "It's quite alright." He straightened up and addressed the rest of the family. "Well, now that we have all the details—"

"There is one more thing," Edward interjected, making Carlisle pause and look at him invitingly. "I am most suspicious of Jacob's thoughts. When he arrived, it was quite obvious that he knew Bella was with me, and that I was a Cullen. His thoughts were… well, I don't know quite how to describe it. It was almost as if he were trying to hide something—as if he knew I could read minds as well as my range. He was very careful about what he thought, and he growled at one of his pack mate's in warning when one of them began a thought."

"Do you remember what that thought was?" Carlisle asked with a curious frown on his face. It was obvious he was worried about this.

Edward shook his head and sighed hard, a frustrated sound. I rubbed my thumb in circles against the back of his hand. I was worried about him; he just looked so stressed right now, uptight—as if the world was balanced on his shoulders and once dip would mean disaster. "He barely got a word in. Jacob shot him down before I could block the others out. Out of all of them, Jacob's mind was the loudest—it was as if he was screaming his thoughts into my head," Edward said quietly, rubbing his temple. "The others were too quiet compared to him and Jacob barely gave me time enough to comprehend and block the others for me to hear the wolf before he stopped and began a new thought."

"That is definitely worrying," Carlisle said, his brow creased, "and you think that somehow Jacob must know our gifts?"

Edward growled, "Well, he certainly knew mine! And if he knows of one of our gifts, I am damn sure he knows all of them." Edward leaned forward, his speech fervent and urgent as he beseeched with his father figure. "Carlisle, we cannot stay here. It is much too dangerous for us, especially with Bella still human! And I am in no mind to change her now. She is not ready, and I do not wish for the circumstances to be anything less than relaxing and of her own choice."

"So we leave," Emmett said seriously. "Back west?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, that won't do. It's still too close, and Jacob is relentless—the whole pack is. They won't hesitate to follow us across the continent if they have to."

"Well, hang on a minute!" Rosalie interjected, her eyes ablaze with fury as she turned to look at Alice. "Let's hold our horses. Alice, what happens if we stay?"

We all focused our attention on the black-haired psychic and she closed her eyes. Edward growled beside me and only a few moments later, Alice opened her eyes. "No good," she sighed. "Jessica has already spoken to her mother about seeing Bella and Edward together. At this rate, everyone in Forks will know in forty eight hours. And since Charlie's loyalties lie with the pack and not his own daughter, I can only imagine the pack will know for sure a few hours after that."

"What happens then, Alice?" I asked and Edward growled.

"From what Alice can see, it's messy," Edward said gruffly, grimacing. "A total bloodbath; the wolves will ambush us. Alice's visions are hazy at best with the wolves involved but from what she can tell, lives are lost on both sides."

Esme released a cry, the rest of the family in uproar as well as they understood the news. I felt as if I had died, the guilt within me swelling to the brim. I was going to destroy this family, apparently—I couldn't leave anything alone without destroying others lives!

"That settles it," Carlisle said grimly, rubbing his hands over his face in an oddly human gesture. It made me almost smile. "Alice, what if we move but remain in the states?"

Alice's eyes glazed over and she shook her head a few moments later. "Same thing," she sighed, burrowing into Jasper, who threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "If we stay in the states, we're dead."

Esme let out a sob, and each mated couple pulled closer together. Edward and I did the same, Edward pulling me onto his lap so my back pressed up against his front. With both arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him, Edward pressed his cheek against mine and purred low in his chest to calm me. I took a deep breath as it slowly worked.

"What if we moved internationally?" Edward asked quietly, looking over at Alice. "That would at least give us time, would it not? The pack would have to go back to square one, discuss any possible places we could go—and to them, the ideas would be limitless. They wouldn't take into account what we do—they wouldn't look for the places that have less sunlight than others. We'd literally have the world in our hands if we play our cards right."

Alice nodded. "That would work. And we could spread a false rumor; say we were moving to New York or something."

I shook my head. "The wolves would never believe that."

"But it would give us time," Carlisle enforced gently, nodding. "They'd be forced to venture there, and they'd probably search a few other states as well."

"What about South America?" Emmett asked. "We could lay low in the Amazon."

Jasper sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The Amazonians would never let us into their territory. Besides, it's ridiculously sunny in South America. Even if we lived in the jungle, we'd be risking exposure."

"Romania?" Rosalie suggested.

Alice snorted, the tone of her voice condescending as she replied to Rosalie's asinine idea. "You seriously think we'd be safe there? That's the classic vampire city—it would probably be one of the first international places they'd look! The mutts…"

"Yes, and hopefully, they'd run into the Romanians," Edward said darkly, a glint in his eye, a slow smile stretched across his face. He was devilishly handsome. "Be taught a thing or two…"

"Edward!" Esme admonished him. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Italy?" Emmett tried again, and everyone's heads swiveled toward him.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper drawled, hints of southern accent making an appearance. "That's like signing a death wish."

"Why?" Emmett asked petulantly.

"Because Bella is _human_, you idiot!" Edward growled. "No way in hell are we moving to Italy. I would rather we stay away from the Volturi until Bella is changed, and has been for quite some time, thank you."

"Besides," Alice continued, much calmer than Edward, who had pulled me closer to him and pressed his nose against my throat, breathing in deeply. I felt him calm down behind me. "Italy is far too sunny unless you're suggesting we become hermits."

"Well then, those two facts alone rule out most if not all of the eastern half of Europe," Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a spoiled child. She was really starting to grate on my nerves, honestly.

"What about London?" I suggested tentatively, blushing when everyone turned to stare at me. "It's quite overcast, and it's in Europe, which would make it a little difficult for the wolves. Plus, London is far enough away from Italy that it hopefully wouldn't cause too much of a stir with these… volturi."

"I can't believe we didn't think of it before," Edward murmured against my skin. He lifted his head, pressed a kiss to my temple.

Esme beamed up at her husband. "It has been quite some time, Carlisle. Almost ninety years."

"That is true," Carlisle replied mildly. "And I suppose we'd be moving into the city, not the country?"

Everyone nodded, and I could tell they liked the idea. I smiled, proud of myself.

"Right," Carlisle said then, standing up. "I think we should all pack. I will call and ask for the airport in Port Angeles to prepare for us. Emmett, I presume you will man the jet?"

Emmett grinned, pulling Rosalie up with him as he stood. "Affirmative!" he said, and in the blink of an eye, he and Rosalie were gone.

"Good," Carlisle said with one firm nod. "Then, everyone, please be ready to leave within the hour." He turned to Esme. "Darling, close the blinds."

She nodded and started out of the room. By now, it was only Carlisle, Edward and I left.

I frowned and looked up at Edward. "What blinds?" I mouthed.

He smiled, kissed me, and tugged me along as he followed Esme out of the door. Esme walked over to the window side of the house, and pressed a button on the wall. Soundlessly, thick metal plates moved to block out the outside world. I gaped incredulously and looked up at Edward, who chuckled, apparently amused with me.

"Come, love, we need to pack," he said.

"Uh-huh, okay," I replied breathily, still staring at the glass that now had thick metal plates blocking the view to the outside of the house.

Edward chuckled again, and pulled me up into his arms, darting upstairs into his room.

* * *

**So yeah, that's that. The Cullens are going to London! Woohoo, moving to get away from crazy werewolves who want your mate! Fun times...**

**;)**

**See you next week.**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


End file.
